Strings, Knots, and Laces (Rewrite)
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: "If one of us ever goes missing, the other promises to never stop looking till we find them, right?" Neither thought the promise would ever actually be necessary. Odd things are going down, and Chat Noir / Adrien are determined to get to to the bottom of this. [Rated T just in case for violence only. All sides of love square at some point. Slight Nathaniel x Marinette and DJWifi.]
1. Gone

**Chapter One - Gone**

 **Hey guys! It's Dagger. You guys might be confused as to why I have released this story on here whenever I already have another Strings, Knots, and Laces on here. However, if you've been following my progress with that story, you should already have that answer. Either way, I'll give you my explanation. I stated in my author's note of the original (aka chapter six) that I was putting it on break while I mapped out a more set story line that could flow more smoothly. Depending on how much changed, I was either going to just rewrite the chapters already in the story or post a whole new version. I have decided that the story has changed so much that I should republish it as a different story, which is also useful as now I have actually watched the entire season of Miraculous Ladybug. Currently the plan is that after this one is up for a few days and I've made sure there's an update to the original saying this one is up, I'm going to delete the original and just leave this one up. c;**

 **But hey, enough about me! Let's hit right into the story. Although, let me give a warning for any of you who have not read a story of mine yet. I write in the first person, which doesn't appear to be super common here. However, I'll do my best to make sure the perspective of the chapter is as clear as possible.**

 ** _Now_ we can go on to the story itself.**

* * *

 _Chat Noir's Point of View_

* * *

"Happy anniversary." I whisper into the cold, lonely night air from where I'm currently crouched on the roof. "It's been a year since I lost them both."

The day isn't really one that I should be commemorating for any reason. However, if I don't do anything to try and brighten the mood I have set for myself, than this day will be even worse than usual. I am almost always in a bad mood as it is, but then again, all of Paris is as well. However, with my luck, I'd manage to get myself akumatized if I let this day give me any more grief that normal. It's hard, now that I've lost two more important people in my life on top of my mom.

No, using the word 'lost' makes it sound like they died. They aren't dead; I refuse to even consider that as a possibility. They are only missing and needing to be found. I'm sure that if they had died, I would have felt something in my soul.

That optimism is part of the little cheerfulness I have though. While Adrien tries to keep smiling and be the good poster child, Chat Noir can be as pessimistic and depressed as he wants. At this point, my puns are pathetic, if I dare to even attempt to make one. For the most part, I avoid them like the plague. It's not like there's anyone to tell them to if I did make them.

Half the time, I wonder if Paris has noticed that I've lost the spring in my step. After all, I'm still a hero for Paris, a city that I love with people that I care deeply about in it. Yet I can't help but struggle with remembering why I continue to save it alone. But to be fair, Paris doesn't even need much saving these days. There are still akumas, but I've been seeing less and less of them. With the gaps between them getting wider and wider, I'm staring to grow concerned. Is Hawk Moth just getting bored of this game, or is he distracted by something else? Despite the odd lack of attacks, I have continued to keep up my nightly patrols, even though they're lonely. After all, who knows what I could stumble upon during my patrols? Not that my patrols are just patrols anymore, because they have also turned into hunting missions. However, when I keep my eyes out it gives me a chance to stop a cat burglar or some other horrible, nonakumatized villain while I look.

But honestly, I'm lucky that I have had any luck with akuma fights. Without Ladybug's ability to de-evilize the akumas, I was rather sunk. Thankfully I caught on to the disappearance of Ladybug before an akuma attacked, but it still did leave me with a dilemma of how to handle one when one did appear. Thankfully, Plagg actually gave me a good idea for one, if I'm giving credit where credit is due. He was very adamant on using glass jars to trap them and then stashing those in my room, saying that once Ladybug was back she could deevilise them. It does solve my akuma problem, but I don't know why he is so sure that my lady will return. I am starting to wonder if I'm ever going to see her again.

It's not that I don't want to believe that I will see her again. I want that with all my heart. However, as the days drag on without even the slightest hint of where she could be, I don't know if hanging on to my hope is foolish. I haven't even just been waiting for her. I really have tried to find her, but how am I supposed to find her when I don't know who she is as a civilian? How am I supposed to know what's going on when I don't know if this is her choice or not?

The fateful day, which feels like it occurred a lifetime ago even though it has only been a year, will forever be etched in my mind. It's one of the worst days I have ever experienced, matched only by one other. That other day is, of course, the day I lost my mother. However, that was over two years ago. The day I'm commemorating today happened a year ago, marking today as the anniversary. I suppose technically one happened tonight last year and the other happened the next day, but because they happened at roughly the same time, I count them as the same.

The first one I lost was Ladybug. Perhaps what makes that day even worse was the fact that the day was so normal. I hadn't even realized it was going to be my last time seeing her. I had had a quick argument with Plagg, transformed, and then met up with Ladybug for patrol. The routine was almost boring at that time as it was just a patrol, but now I'd give anything for that seemingly mundane moment to be back. I'd flirted with her like usual, and it was once again to no avail. I could tell she wasn't taking me seriously, and I was desperate to do something different.

* * *

 _She looks up at me from where she sits, her legs dangling off the roof. We had stopped after making our way over Paris' rooftops, and now I'm looking down at her from my perch atop someone's chimney. We'd bantered a bit with her rejecting my flirting as usual, and now our conversation had fallen into a lull as I contemplate whether or not I should prove to Ladybug that I'm not just playing around._

 _"Chat got your tongue?" The teasing comment takes me by surprise as I look at my partner, who looks quite pleased with herself._

 _I give her a somewhat lopsided grin. "Did you just make a pun, m'lady?"_

 _She stands up so we're closer in height and laughs, which is music to my ears. "Well, you weren't responding, and I figured that since you love puns, that might draw you out."_

 _It's a good thing it's dark and we're masked, because otherwise Ladybug would see how white my face has gone. I was ignoring her? Oh gosh, that's not going to prove my point at all. "Bugaboo, I'm so sor-"_

 _She laughs again and shakes her head, booping me on the nose with her finger as she does. "Kitty, no need to apologize. What were you thinking about?"_

 _I open my mouth, completely ready to tell her exactly what I was contemplating to finally put it out in the open, but then I see the look on Ladybug's face. She's all smiles and chuckles, but there's something off. Her smile is to too wide and too strained. There's something off about how she's acting, and it's concerning. As much as I want to tell her what I'm thinking, whatever is up with her takes priority._

 _"I'm more concerned with what you are thinking." I say, trying to keep the mood light of my concern. "Are you okay?"_

 _"I suppose you would be able to see right through me." She says with a weak chuckle, and I can see that she's obviously uncomfortable. "I was just thinking about stuff, Chat. Nothing important."_

 _"It's important to me." I argue, tilting my head in concern. "I'm your partner and hear to listen, so talk to me. What's up?"_

 _Seeming resigned to the fact that I want to know, she seats herself at the base of my chimney, crossing her legs and look up at me. Taking that as a cue, I hop down and seat myself across from her in a similar style. I don't speak, wanting to give her the opportunity to start this._

 _After a few moments more of silence, she finally speaks. "I-It's silly stuff. Just, you know, thinking about being a hero for Paris." There's a sadness in her eyes as she changes her position so that she can hug her legs up to her chest, giving her a bit of an ability to hide her face. "Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I just disappeared."_

 _I gape at her, completely shocked at this trail of though. "We would be lost without you. I would be lost without you. And what about the akumas? We need you for that."_

 _She chuckles and shakes her head. "No, I don't mean if Ladybug disappeared, Chat. I mean if I disappeared as a civilian."_

 _"Why would you even think that?" I'm so confused as to what would make my lady even consider something like this. "People would miss you, m'lady. You're amazing! What about your family? Your friends?"_

 _She gives me a weak shrug, seeming so small and vulnerable, not too unlike the girl who fought Stoneheart beside me. "You don't understand, Chat. I...I'm not like Ladybug without the mask. I'd go so far to say I'm downright pathetic. I'm a huge let down. If I were to disappear, I don't think anybody's life would change."_

 _It hurts to hear her say things like this about herself. "There's no way that's true."_

 _"You don't even know who I am under the mask." She says with a bitter chuckle. "How do you know that it's not?"_

 _"Because I know you, m'lady. No matter who you are, you are far from anything you said." I hope that she can tell how confident I am in these statements. "I just wish you would trust me with who you are under the mask."_

 _"I can't." Her voice hitches at the end, but her face is hidden against her knees again, so I can't tell if she's crying. I'll never forgive myself if I made Ladybug cry. "There are so many reasons why I can't, Chat. For my safety. For your safety. For other people's safety. But," She hesitates for a moment before finishing, "I'm also afraid to see how much I disappoint you."_

 _She thinks that seeing who she is as a civilian would disappoint me? "That could never happen. You could never disappoint me, m'lady."_

 _She shakes her head. "I'm ordinary and useless. I don't even have the confidence to talk to my crush."_

 _My heart sinks in my chest. Crush? Ladybug has a crush on someone? "And who is the lucky boy to steal your heart?"_

 _"Doesn't matter." She says with a shrug. "He wouldn't care if I disappeared either. Most of the time I don't think he even remembers I exist."_

 _"Then he's not worth it." I say firmly. Who would be oblivious enough to not notice this beautiful girl crushing on them?_

 _That causes her to peek up, eyes wide and startled. "Chat!"_

 _Now I'm slightly defensive. "How could someone not notice you? You're beautiful, smart, clever, kind, intelligent, brave..." I trail off in my rambling to see the tiny smile peeking out on her face. "Ladybug, you know I care about you, right?"_

 _She laughs, a real laugh this time. "Of course I do, chaton. We're partners! I care about you and you care about me. We have each others backs."_

 _"Yep." I give her my lopsided smile as I stand up, deciding not to push what I really meant. Not now, when she's so vulnerable. There will be another time, a right time. "So don't go disappearing on me, okay, Bugaboo?"_

 _"Okay." She nods._

 _I offer her my hand to help her stand as I ask, "Promise?"_

 _"Promise." She accepts and I pull her to her feet._

 _"And if one of us ever goes missing, the other promises to never stop looking till we find them, right?" I add, looking her in the eyes to make sure she understand._

 _"I promise." She nods, looking happier already._

 _"Good. I do too." I grin, pleased. "Shall we finish are paw-trol, m'lady," I gesture to the rooftops before, "Or should we continue in our lovely little paw-se to enjoy how purr-fect this night looks?"_

 _"Oh gosh, not the puns!" She moans playfully. "Let's finish this patrol fast so that they'll stop."_

 _I place a hand over my heart in mock hurt. "Why must you wound me in such a fashion? You know my puns are pun-believable."_

 _She rolls her eyes, but I can tell her spirits have lifted. "Come on, kitty. I actually need to get some sleep for tomorrow. I have important things to do."_

* * *

I let out a shaky breath, forcing myself to halt in my walk down memory lane. The rest of patrol had gone smoothly, with nothing that even offered a clue as to what happened. I've replayed the night time and time again in my head, but I still can't find a single clue as to what could have happened to Ladybug or any sign of where she might have gone. The whole situation makes my head spin, because there is truly nowhere to start without knowing Ladybug's identity, and there's no one who knows that except for her and her kwami, who is nowhere to be found. She promised me she wouldn't disappear. Surely she would have told me something, given me some sort of warning if she were leaving. She wouldn't have just upped and left. She said herself that we're partners. That means that this can't be her choice. So why is this happening?

But of course, my luck couldn't just cause me to lose one important person to disappear from my life. No, instead I had to lose two people, and the second one has had just as much of an impact on my life. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, whose last encounter with me was at the end of the school day the day after my last patrol with Ladybug. The thought of that last meeting is like a punch in the gut. At least Ladybug's last talk with me ended on good terms. My last talk with Marinette, on the other hand, was a huge mess.

* * *

 _"Your fencing practice is so boring." Plagg grumbles in my ear, making himself at home on shoulder as I toss my gym bag over my other, unoccupied one. "I think I liked your fencing instructor better when he was Darkblade." I glare at him out of the corner of my eyes, and he has the sense to backtrack. "Not really, of course. Akumas are bad, and besides, that would mean you'd have to transform to battle him. But that would mean camembert..." He trails off, getting a dreamy look in his eyes while I roll mine. This was typical behavior for my kwami, but that didn't mean it was any less annoying. "Speaking of which, you could've at least left me some in your locker while you were at practice. Instead I just had to lay in the dark and nap on an empty stomach."_

 _"You are going to run me dry, you greedy nuisance. I'll be broke because of you." I grumble in response, pushing the door open and stepping into the hallway. "Then you'll never get camembert from me again."_

 _Plagg just scoffs, obviously not concerned in the least about that reality becoming true. "Please, Adrien. You're so rich, I doubt buying a gold, huge statue of camembert would make a dent in your richness." As if realizing what he has just suggested, he says with an almost maniacal grin, "Speaking of which-"_

 _"No. There is no way you are ever getting one of those." I stop that request right there before it can go anywhere else. Something based on camembert and that is shiny? That's just begging for trouble with Plagg. He'd never transform me again because he'd be too distracted by it. "Also, I don't think you are using the word 'richness' correctly, if you are trying to refer to me being rich. 'Richness' is a word you would use to refer to something like chocolate cake, not a person and their money."_

 _The troublemaker opens his mouth to try and respond, but doesn't get the chance when I swat him off my shoulder as I turn the corner. Obviously offended, he grumbles, "What the heck?"_

 _I hiss "Shut up and hide you!" at him as I slowly shuffle my way down the hallway, trying to give Plagg enough time to hide before the person ahead sees him._

 _Realizing the problem, he quickly dives into my gym bag - which I thankfully had left slightly unzipped - before I zip it up and pick up the pace to talk to who is up ahead. As I get closer, I mentally slap myself for not realizing who it was. It's my friend, Marinette, twirling a pencil idly in her hands. It seems like she's distracted, but I'm not sure why she's still here. It feels like someone's watching us, but when I look up, there's no one else to be seen where the hallway turns up ahead._

 _I could just walk by the girl who hasn't noticed me and leave her waiting for whatever she's here for so I can go home and talk to Plagg about the oddness of last night's patrol again, but that feels wrong to do to the kind bluenette. Not counting our brief talk last night and this morning about it, I've been waiting all day to talk to the black cat kwami about that. I suppose I can wait a little longer. Besides, I consider Marinette to be my friend. I'm not sure if she feels the same way though._ _ _Does she still hate me? I know that our relationship started out on the wrong foot, but I apologized for that as soon as possible. She acted like she had forgiven me whenever I gave her my umbrella and talked to her, but even with out mutual friendship through Nino and Alya accompanied with my few encounters with her, I'm not sure if she has. Sometimes it gets better for a while and I think that we might actually be making our way to a proper friendship point, but then I always wonder if she actually wants us to be friends.__

 _"Oh, hey, Marinette!" I say, stopping in front of her._

 _Mari's blue eyes jerk up to look at me the moment I say her name, and she drops her pencil in fright before properly focusing on me, cheeks flushing red from embarrassment. "A-Adrien!" She always seems to be doing that around me, and if I'm honest, it makes me feel bad._

 _"I'm so sorry." I have to resist the urge to slap my forehead. "Let me grab that."_

 _I lean over, picking up her pencil and handing it to her as she stammers. "Y-You thank." Her cheeks flush bright as she squeaks, "No, wait! Uh, I mean, th-thank you." I watch her slide her backpack off her one shoulder and shove the pencil into the front pocket. Then she pulls it back on and nervously fiddles with the strap of her purse. "Uh, what are you doing here? Fencing practice?"_

 _I smile, hoping to kill some of the awkwardness and maybe give her some encouragement. "That's the one." My tactic doesn't seem to be working though, because her cheeks just go even redder. "What about you?"_

 _She seems surprised by the question, and I cringe inwardly. Was that not something I was supposed to ask? "Oh, uh, I was just working on a project I've been discussing with Nathaniel. I wanted to if he asked him. No, wait," She shakes her head furiously, "I mean that I asked him if he wanted to." I'm assuming I'm not supposed to hear her, but I ctch her whisper under her breath, "Oh gosh, I'm so embarrassing."_

 _"Nathaniel from our class?" She nods, breaking eye contact to stare at the ground. "Evillustrator?"_

 _"Ya," She makes eye contact with me in order to make a face, obviously confused as to why that's the first thing I think of with our classmate. I don't know why it is either. Maybe because he asked her out on a date? It just seems odd that they would be getting close after he nearly sunk us in the river, not that Marinette knows I was there, "He's apologized for that whole thing. We're friends now."_

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I was judging him." I apologize. This whole conversation is a complete mess. "What are you guys working on?"_

 _"It's an art project of sorts. He saw some of my clothing designs and we were talking, and then I had an idea." She beams, growing more and more excited with each word. Her happiness seems to have completely erased her stutter. "I make my designs and wear them, and then he's supposed to give me a few tips on it, although it tends to just be him laughing at my ridiculous poses since he doesn't know much about fashion. Once I'm happy, I'll pose and he draws it. This is going to be our third time doing it, and Lila is going to be doing it with us, but I'm waiting for Nathaniel to finish his after-school, advanced art class."_

 _"Oh, that's cool." I may not know Marinette very well, but there's a part of me that wishes I knew her well enough to do something like that for her. I know fashion; I could totally offer her some tips, and I'd certainly love to see her designs after seeing her hat that won my father's competition. "Do you do it at the school?"_

 _She shakes her head. "Oh no, not at the school. We've been meeting at my house to work on it," So he gets all the nice Dupain-Cheng bakery treats? He certainly knows how to milk the system, "But this time we're doing it at Lila's."_

 _I nod, giving her a smile. Now the conversation lulls a bit, relapsing into its former awkwardness, and I can't think of anything else to say. This is probably a good time to end the conversation._

 _"We-" I begin to say my goodbyes, but Marinette interrupts._

 _"There's another reason I was - am - staying after school." She says quickly, staring down at the ground. "I, uh, wasn't planning to do it, especially not when Alya was gone. But Lila was saying that it was time," That's right, I forgot that Marinette had adopted Lila as a friend and that the Italian transfer had grown quite close to her. It was why Marinette didn't always sit with Nino, Alya, and I at lunch anymore, "And another friend of mine, a really good friend, made me realize that she's right." What really good friend would that be? I didn't realize Marinette had any friends outside of school, except for Ladybug, although she doesn't know that I'm aware they know each other since only Chat Noir knows that. Maybe it was Ladybug who helped her decide whatever this is? "Am I stalling? I'm totally stalling." She fiddles with her purse strap before finally taking a deep breath and making eye contact with you. "Adrien, you're an awesome friend and I have a huge crush on you but I've been too pathetic to even form a full sentence around you, let alone confess my feelings. But I had to do it at some point and so here you go. Now you know."_

 _She looks so vulnerable, but I'm completely taken aback, and my mouth moves before my brain can fully comprehend the situation. "I like someone else, Marinette. No, not just like. I love them, and it doesn't matter how long I have to wait to win their heart, because I will wait. I'm sorry."_

 _"Hehe, it's okay." She says with a smile that's stretched far too wide across her face, but her voice breaks. Carefully she wipes her one eye with her sleeve, nodding her head. "Sh-She's a lucky girl, whoever she is. Really lucky."_

 _"She is. She's beautiful and intelligent, brave, kind..." I trail off, thinking about my lovely lady in my mind._

 _Marinette dabs at her eyes again, breathes coming in short and quick bursts. "I...I have to go. Um, Nathaniel's class is probably over by now. S-See you tomorrow, A-A-Adrien."_

 _Then she goes stumbling away, rushing off at a speed I didn't even know Marinette was capable of. At the end of the hallway she trips, and someone catches her. The brown-haired girl steps into my line of sight, and I shuffle slightly closer even though I feel horrible, making out enough details to see the familiar jacket and realize it's Lila._

 _The concern in her voice is obvious as she asks the bluenette, "What happened?"_

 _"He likes someone else, Lila." My poor friend chokes out. "He loves her and I don't blame him, she sounds amazing. So much better than me."_

 _It's only then that I realize I never told Marinette that I still wanted to be friends. She thinks I want nothing to do with her now? Horrified, I begin to open my mouth to shout for her to come back, stretching my hand out as if I could drag her back. However, Lila casts a glare at me, and I drop my hand and shut my mouth. That girl isn't going to let me anywhere near poor Marinette._

 _"Oh, Mari," Lila coos, stroking her hair, "I'm so sorry."_

 _Wait, this was Lila's idea? That is what Marinette said earlier, unless I misheard her. Lila knows I like Ladybug. Did she forget? She used that to her advantage in her lies before Ladybug interrupted our meeting and she became Volpina. Didn't she realize it wasn't just a celebrity crush? Surely she has to have realized that it's more than that, but with Lila's relationship with Marinette, she wouldn't have set her up to get rejected either. This is all so confusing and I feel horrible._

 _"Let's just go. We can get Nathaniel and leave. Go w-work on the p-pr-project at your house." Marinette manages to get the words out and Lila links their arms together, guiding her along and away from the area._

* * *

That memory is even more painful to relive than my last one with Ladybug. For one thing, as I've beaten myself up for several times, it was a horrible last time to see her. That rejection could've gone so much smoother. There are so many more things I should've said and I regret every moment that I let Lila scare me off from doing so. That was one of the largest mistakes I could have made. Also, if I'd paid more attention, maybe I could have seen some clue I missed when it came to Marinette's disappearance. What if I somehow caused her disappearance because I put her in a distressed state? That's the worst thing about this whole mess. If I had just not stopped to talk to her and not given her the opportunity to confess her feelings to me, or if I had thought more about what I was saying when letting her down, things would've somehow gone differently and she wouldn't have disappeared. Why can't I have a single clue, some small detail to give me any sort of tip off or clue as to where to begin to search for her.

I suppose another thing that makes Marinette's disappearance more jarring is the fact that while the police didn't really try to find Ladybug, - not that I blame them since there wasn't really a way for them to and there was no telling if she'd left by choice or not - they did try to search and hunt down Marinette. They talked to her distraught parents, who had seen her come home that day but then found her room empty that morning. They talked to our class, where the only information that could be given was Nathaniel saying they'd worked on a project that afternoon at Lila's house and Lila saying she'd walked Marinette home. Both said they'd seen no clue as to her going missing. The police tracked down every person who might have some sort of clue as to where she was, urging people to stop forth and give some sort of information. None of us had a single clue. Her room was relatively undisturbed, but there was enough stuff missing - namely her purse and backpack, along with whatever contents were inside them - that the police weren't necessarily willing to strike running away as out of the question. I'm not sure if that's better or worse, but it's disturbing none the less. Plus it doesn't give us any clue what we need to worry about, so for all I know, she could be dead and at the bottom of the river somewhere, leaving me to feel guilty.

Of course the parents were in a huge tizzy at our school. The entire city of Paris was alerted to the situation. Lila and some of the other transfer students at the school left, their parents obviously no longer comfortable leaving them there. I don't know if any of them are still in Paris or if they went somewhere else in Paris. They might have even gone back home. It was a horrendous last year, but this year has had people relaxing a bit. Marinette's disappearance has been put on the back burner. New students have joined our school, parents apparently okay with it again.

With no leads after so long, the police finally announced a few weeks ago that they were officially giving up the hunt, although I think they have up long before this point. While no one chose to say anything, it's common knowledge at this point that everyone has translated that to them saying she is dead. I expected most people - the ones that didn't know Marinette or that didn't care for her, like Chloe - to just accept this. However, even our classmates - heck, even Marinette's parents and Alya - have given up. It's disturbing to see them be so devastated as they accept that they're never going to see Marinette again. Alya must be finding it especially hard, as she lost her best friend and her role model - perhaps even her idol - in the same span of time. As Adrien, while I've tried to sound somewhat optimistic that maybe not all hope is lost, I haven't really been able to do much. A model son only shown to the world because his father wants to put him on display doesn't do much good. However, as Chat Noir, I have been looking for both Ladybug and Marinette, although my focus has been more on my classmate. I've searched for any hide or hair of either, contacting classmates to see if they'll tell me something they wouldn't tell the police and even getting permission to search Marinette's room in case there was something there that would give me a clue that the police missed.

Searching her room was certainly shocking. Finding my schedule and pictures of me in the trash was certainly overwhelming. I never would have guessed that Marinette had such a huge crush on me, but apparently her crush was even larger than I thought. I'm not sure if it made me more uncomfortable to search her room or more guilty over what happened. Either way, it was quite a shock. However, I didn't find anything besides that that was of remote interest, and certainly nothing that could tip me off as to where she was, including the photos and schedule. At this point, I've given up even trying to search her house and instead just scouring the streets of Paris in hopes of finding some hint of her.

But now, even I'm beginning to wonder if it's worth it anymore. I know that their disappearances have to be connected somehow. It can't be a coincidence that the last time I saw both of them was on the same day. That's too suspicious to be ignored, and I'm the only one who knows that the disappearances were on the same day. The few times Marinette ever came up around Ladybug, it always sounded like they were close friends, so that could be a part of it. Maybe whoever did this thought that if they took Marinette, they could lure Ladybug to them? If so, then it appears like their plan worked, unless the disappearances really _do_ have nothing to do with each other. If only I could just get one clue to one of their disappearances. Then I could see I could find them both. So far, that seems like that'll never happen.

"Maybe it is hopeless." I moan, placing my hands in my head. I need to use my voice to talk about these things without Plagg's commentary, or else I'll go crazy with these thoughts just bouncing around inside my head. "I'm going to have to go home. I need to get at least an hour of sleep to make sure I'm not a complete zombie during school tomorrow." Going home feels like giving up forever though. "I promised myself when they were both definitely missing that I would find them. But if I don't find a clue soon, I'm going to have to break that. How can I keep looking when there's nothing to be found?"

"Who's says there's nothing to be found, Kitty?" I freeze when I hear the words, afraid to turn around and see the speaker for fear that I'm hearing the voice all wrong.

* * *

 **And there we have it! What do you guys think of the rewrite of chapter one? A lot of it stayed the same and just got expanded upon because I felt that this chapter was pretty good in terms of story line. The things that changed the most are the last two times Chat/Adrien saw Marinette and Ladybug, but that's for the purpose of the story and because now I've actually seen all the episodes (which is another reason for me to rewrite all of this). However, things will definitely be taking a different turn from here. c; I can't wait to see what you guys think when this story continues! And I promise that this time I actually have a set story line, so there will be no unwelcome pauses. It was a much easier process than I thought once I got a certain idea in my head! I would tell you the idea, but it's too much of a spoiler. :p**

 **So was this chapter good? Bad? Are you excited to see who has showed up to talk to our lovely Chat? If you've read the story before, you might know already, unless I changed it up on you. :p What do you think of Chat's last meeting with Ladybug? How about Adrien's last moments with Marinette? Is it nice to see a Lila and Marinette friendship? The project that Marinette and Nathaniel are doing changed, but it still is a project together. Are you guys all still suspicious of that? I know you all were last time. cx What are you guys thinking happened? Let me know in a review!**

 **Anyways, thank you guys so much for the support I've gathered on my previous version! Hopefully you guys will still offer me that this time. c: Sorry that I have to pull a rewrite on all of you guys, but I really do think that the story will be much better this way, and I hope that you guys agree! I'm super excited to take you guys through it now and to see what you guys think of the changes as well as what you guys think of the story passed what we saw already. :D**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Knowledge

**Chapter Two - Knowledge**

 **Hey guys! I was going to update another one of my stories, but I decided to update this one first because I'd like to get this rewrite up and kicking to show I'm ready to rewrite this story. Plus we're about to get to some interesting parts, and I can't wait to reveal them. Here's where things start to get a little different! Hopefully you guys will like where it goes as much as me. c: Let's check out who the mysterious speaker from last chapter is, shall we?  
**

* * *

 _Chat Noir's Point of View_

* * *

Finally, I decide that I'm ready to face my fear of disappointment and move to turn around to see who is speaking from behind me. However, before I can do anything, a hand covers my mouth from behind. I'm too shocked to actually do anything to fight it, although I'm sure I could knock it off if I needed to, but it really doesn't seem forceful in nature. It actually feels rather gentle, as if my unseen captor is afraid to hurt me in doing this, which means this isn't a malicious movement.

"Chat, before I take my hand off," The voice from behind me sounds quite weary, "I need you to promise not to freak out. Nod if you understand."

In a stunned silence, I nod my head. I know that voice. Oh gosh, I know that voice! I would recognize it anywhere, and even after a year, it hasn't changed a bit. Satisfied that I've followed directions, the hand slips off, and I turn around to come face to face with someone that just minutes ago I thought I'd never see again.

It feels as if my heart has stopped beating as I say as loud as I dare, almost afraid that I'll scare her away all over again, "M'lady? Is that really you?"

And there she is, standing before me in all of her glory. However, as my eyes soak in the girl that I haven't seen in a year, y excitement dims and turns to concern. The red-and-black clad figure smiles at me, but it looks tired and pained, as if she's traveled a long way. Her bluebell eyes seem haunted with things she will never be able to unsee and have the same tiredness about them, as if they have aged a million years in the time she's been gone. Her hair looks longer and unkempt in her two typical pigtails. But perhaps worst of all are the obvious injuries. The way she is standing with all of her weight on one foot suggests some sort of pain in her left, and just the way she carries herself suggests that she is in quite a lot of pain. She has a black eye on her left, and above her right eye is a cut that looks like it has barely stopped bleeding. I'm sure there are others that I can't see, which only makes me even more concerned. Where the heck has she been?

"In the flesh." She responds to the question I forgot I asked in my growing concern for her, acting as if she hasn't been missing for a year. This is unreal. "You don't need to act so surprised to see me."

"Where _were_ you?" I ask, expressing more of my brokenness then I need to as I wrap my arms around her as gently as possible, so as not to suffocate her or hurt her more. I wish that I could stand like this to keep her here with me forever. I don't want to lose her again. I can't lose her again. "I thought you were dead."

"I missed you too, Kitty." She whispers, wrapping her arms around me in return. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you. I never would do that to you."

This moment is perfect. I've finally been reunited with my lady, and I won't let anyone take her from me ever again. But I know I can't just hold her here and stop time to keep her safe, even if she would let me try. So, with an aching heart, I release my partner, relieved that she wasn't upset by the hug. My hand reaches up to try and brush her hair out of the way so that I can take a closer look at her injury, but I pull my hand back and resist. I don't want to cause her any pain by accident, and I don't know how Ladybug would feel about me doing that.

However, I do need to know what is up, and so I ask a follow-up to my first unanswered question. "What happened?"

She breathes a sigh, looking remorseful as she shakes her head. "I can't tell you that, Chat. Not yet, anyways. I have to find out who is watching. It's not safe. _I'm_ not safe." Her breath quickens ever so slightly as her voice seems to sound slightly panicked. "It probably wasn't even safe to see you yet but I just had to after all this ti-"

"It's okay. You're safe now. Nothing can hurt you." I try to sound calming, shutting her down before she works herself into even more of a tizzy as I grab her hand.

"No, Chat!" She sounds so sure of herself as she jerks her hand away, panicking flaring up in her eyes. "It's not safe. I can't let them hurt you!" Her voice breaks and I'm not sure if I'm supposed to hear what she whispers next, "Oh, Kitty, I couldn't let them hurt you."

I decide that my first approach wasn't doing anything, and so instead I decide to try and gain more information again. "They? Who did this?"

This seems to do what I originally intended, because suddenly my lady is in control of herself again, steeling up any more leaks of information. "I can't tell you that."

It's painful, hearing that she doesn't want me to come jumping to her aid. "But I can help you. Don't you realize that?"

"I'm not going to compromise your safety." Her voice leaves no room for argument.

However, I'm not one to listen to that sort of thing. "I'm your partner. I'm _supposed_ to help you. Who cares about my safety over yours?"

Her sharp response is unexpected. " _I_ care! Don't you get that? I refuse to let you put your safety on the line for me, you dumb cat!" She takes a deep breath, managing to calm down. "My safety is already at stake, and if I'm going to get you involved, I'm going to wait till it will put you in as little danger as possible."

"You can't do that if there's an akuma." I point out, frustrated.

"This isn't an akuma!" I look at her face, and suddenly I see the fear written all throughout her eyes.

"You're really afraid of this." That thought has finally dawned upon me.

"Yes!" Her voice kind of breaks when she expresses it, but now she's calmer, as if realizing that I understand. "Yes, I am afraid. I'm terrified of you getting hurt as well." Ladybug reaches up and rubs her forehead before wincing in pain and dropping her head when she touches her cut. "I just need more time, Chat. It wouldn't be safe for me to speak about it now." She hesitates, and I'm afraid that she'll choose not to speak like the last time I saw her. Thankfully, she actually does choose to express her thoughts. "I promise that I'll keep meeting up with you though, and once it's safe, I'll explain everything."

I realize that she's about to try and leave as she begins to turn, and so I speak up quickly. "Wait!"

She looks back, obviously surprised. "Yes, Chat?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." I begin, trying to ignore how afraid I am to get her answer when I finally get to the question. "My friend, the one you sent me to help during Evillustrator and who always seemed like your friend too."

"I remember her." Ladybug shifts in front of me, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's uncomfortable right now. Maybe she needs to drop her transformation for her kwami? I don't know how long she's had it up, but even if she hasn't used Lucky Charm, I'm sure her kwami must get drained eventually. "What about her?"

"She disappeared around the same time you did." Here comes the real test. "Were your disappearances related?"

For a moment, I wonder if Ladybug will say anything at all on the subject, the haunted look in her eyes intensifying. Having her not say anything at all might be even worse than receiving a negative response.

Right as I'm about to give up all hope at seeing the bluenette again, Ladybug gives a rather cryptic answer that I don't understand. "I'm sure you'll see her again soon."

"What do you and Plagg know that I don't?" I ask, so confused.

"Plagg?" She looks confused for a moment, before giggling. The laughter is music to my ears. "Wait, is he your kwami?" I nod, and she laughs again. "He sounds cute."

"He's a needy nuisance." I grumble in response. "He's not cute at all."

She laughs one last time, before a frown takes her face again. "I'll meet up with you tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

"That sounds good." I nod my head in affirmation.

She purses her lips, seeming doubtful. Does she not trust me? That wouldn't make any sense. Based on her disappearance after our last conversation, _I_ shouldn't trust _her_. "Are you sure?"

Out of mouth comes something that I haven't made in ages: a pun. "Pawsitive." I wink when I say it, feeling more confident than I have in ages, but then she moves to leave. Still desperate not to see her go, I grab her hand. "Do you have to leave now?"

"I told you, it's not safe here. We've probably already been out in the open for too long." The answer is too cryptic to really tell me anything as she pulls her hand away, seeming almost mournful that she can't tell me more. "I'll keep my promise to meet you again on patrol, even if I don't tell you anything, so long as you make a promise to me."

"Anything for you." I say quickly, probably sounding desperate from my quick response. "Just name it."

"Promise me that you won't try to figure out what's going on. Let me tell you once it's safe for you, on my own time. My safety is far less important, especially since I know it's already compromised." She looks so genuinely concerned. "So please don't go looking for information. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, Kitty."

She doesn't wait for an answer. Instead she dashes off, using her yoyo to swing away, although it doesn't seem nearly as smooth as it did before she disappeared. That would probably be because she hasn't had enough practice during her disappearance, but since I don't actually know what happened, I can't say for sure. As I watch her go, I feel helpless, even though I shouldn't. All I can do right now is stand and watch her slip through my fingers, feeling like I just lost her all over again, even if I'm actually going to see her again tomorrow night.

However, then I remember what she said before she left. And, despite the fact that she asked, she didn't listen for a response. She just assumed my answer.

"Sorry, Bugaboo, but no promises. That's the one thing I can't promise for you." I whisper as she fades from sight. "If you're not going to tell me what happened, I'm going to try and find out on my own."

* * *

 _Adrien's Point of View_

* * *

Somehow, despite the night I had, I manage to make it to school at a normal time for me, and I'm not sure I totally believe my luck. Granted, my father would've killed me if I hadn't, but I barely got any sleep last night with all the stuff I was left to mull over. I'm surprised I'm even able to operate right now, let alone actually awake. The fact that I made it - especially with my emotional level right now - is one of my proudest achievements, which is saying a lot. After all, I have saved Paris as Chat Noir plenty of times, especially when Ladybug was missing.

Well, when I put it that way, perhaps this _isn't_ one of my proudest achievements, but it does at least almost make the list.

I slide into my seat beside Nino, dropping my bag down beside me. However, I'm distracted from beginning to think of my encounter with my lady all over again when I see his expression.

Dismay is written all over his features as he leans against the table, seeming quite distracted. "Woah, Nino, you don't look too good." While he doesn't look over at me, he's obviously preparing to hit me with some comment on how I've stated the obvious, so I decide to cut him off by asking, "Are you okay?"

"No way, dude." He says, all thoughts on teasing me forgotten. After a moment, my best friend's gaze shifts off the two empty seats in front of us to meet mine as he quietly blurts out, "I think Alya might break up with me." The look on his face suggests that he'd rather be hiding his face in shame then letting me see how worked up he is. "What am I supposed to do?"

"How would I know?" I ask in response, frowning. "In case you've forgotten, I've never had a girlfriend."

"I know that, dude. I'm your best friend. But Chloe is practically your girlfriend. I mean, seriously dude, do you not realize how she acts when she's around you? You may be blind, but even I know you aren't _that_ blind." The comment catches me completely off guard.

"I'm not blind!" I protest, receiving a skeptical look in response.

Apparently deciding not to try and prove that point true, Nino shakes his head. "You're missing my point. Chloe is basically your girlfriend, so surely you must have some sort of advice to offer me."

"Chloe? No way." I gag at the mere idea of dating the blonde, casting a glance over her way to make sure she isn't hearing this conversation. "She's a childhood friend, and just a friend. _If_ anything, she is practically a sister to me at times. Dating my sister is a disgusting thought. You know all of this, and I'm sure she does too."

Nino rolls his eyes at me, earning a scowl in response. "Are you sure she knows that, dude? She's obsessed with you in a very romantic way. She has crushed any girl who dares to look at you, or at least tries to."

I cross my arms, incredibly doubtful of this claim. "Oh come on, name one girl she's done that to."

Nino raises an eyebrow. "You really are blind, dude."

"I think you just can't think of an example." I challenge.

I just get laughter in response. "Think whatever you want, dude, but I'm not going to ruin some girl's dreams by telling you they like you and letting you make a point to let them down because you're in love with a lady who's gone missing." I wish I could correct him and say that she's back, but there's no way for me to explain that. "Besides, it would be a jerk move to reveal anyone's crush on you. You do realize people are sworn to secrecy when finding out another person's crush, right?"

"I still think you just can't think of one." My reasoning just seems to frustrate him. "Come on, Nino. Chloe is intense, but she's not _that_ intense."

"This isn't helping my issue anyways. What the heck am I going to do if Alya breaks up with me?" Nino's face goes back to hiding in his hands.

I frown. He really is worried that this is going to happen. "Well, tell me what exactly is going on with her." I prompt, gathering up my patience, since I'm sure I'm going to need it. "Even though I don't have a girlfriend, I might be able to help you out if I know what's up."

My best friend takes a deep breath, and then launches right into it. "Alright, dude. So she barely talks to me anymore, which I know is how she treats everyone these days but still, I'm her boyfriend, right? It's not cool. When she does talk to me, she always seems like she's on the verge of tears but won't tell me anything. These days all of her time is devoted to the Ladyblog and just the Ladyblog, even with her grades slipping and the fact that Ladybug is missing and I doubt she's coming back." I flinch at the mere suggestion, even though I know that she is back, but Nino doesn't notice. "No matter what I try, I can't even manage to make her laugh or smile anymore."

I sigh. He really does need some help, but it seems like he needs it more so that he can understand what Alya is going through over anything else. "Nino, she's still grieving over the," I almost say loss, but that makes it sound all the more permanent, "disappearance of her best friend. Not to mention that Ladybug is missing, as you mentioned, and she was a huge role model to Alya. She just needs some more time."

"But I understand what she's going through. I get her! I lost Marinette too!" It's a nice effort, but I can tell that he still doesn't understand it.

"You didn't lose your best friend though." I'm grasping at straws for some way to express this so that he can understand, and then I land upon a good way to express it. "This would be like you losing me, and then on top of that losing the DJ who inspires you to try and achieve your dreams."

"It's that bad?" He asks, and I'm glad that I appear to be making progress.

I nod. "It doesn't help that the officials officially called off searching for Marinette a few weeks ago, and on top of that, today marks a year since she was officially deemed missing."

"Okay, dude." Thankfully, Nino finally seems to be getting it. "But how do I help her?" He gestures helplessly at the door as Alya walks in, shoulders drooping. I have to admit, Nino has a fair point. The poor girl looks incredibly distraught from her stance alone, and I'm sure if we saw her face we'd see signs of crying. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm about at my wits end!"

Once again, I can only sigh, keeping my voice down so that Alya doesn't overhear, even if her tendency to eavesdrop seems to have dropped alongside her optimism. "You'll just have to sit tight and wait it out. Be there for her, but don't push her. If I know her at all, she'll come to you on her own when she's ready to talk and get some comfort."

The conversation ends at a sudden proclamation from Ms. Mendeleiev. "Alright everyone, settle down!" Everyone stays in silence for a moment, taken by surprise. I don't even remember seeing our purple-haired teacher slip in. "It's time to start class."

Slowly, everyone shuffles and gets ready in their seats, and my eyes lock on the empty chair in front of me. Despite both Ladybug and Plagg's thoughts, Marinette isn't here. I had hoped that if she made an appearance, I would be able to ask her about her disappearance and see if it was connected to Ladybug's. How can I do that if I don't even know where my designer friend is? As the lesson continues, I continue to stare into the chair in front of me as if I can burn holes into it with my eyes. I keep hoping that if I stare at it long enough, Marinette will somehow magically appear sitting there, but that never happens.

Finally, I slump back in my chair, defeated. It's no use, and I need to begin to pay attention in class so that I don't get intro trouble. Perhaps I just have to face the sad truth that I am never going to see Marinette again. I will just have to try and get information out of Ladybug as Chat Noir tonight while I see if she'll help me hunt for my friend.

However, my planning and the lesson are abruptly interrupted as the door swings open and someone exclaims, "I'm so sorry that I'm late!"

In through the doorway steps a face that makes our whole room fall dead silent, if the voice wasn't silencing enough already. A girl pants in the doorway, with her blue hair tied back in two ponytails. The outfit looks like the same one she wore the day I broke her heart and made her cry, and I try to ignore Nino's comments from before that echo again in my head. If only he knew.

"Marinette?" Alya gasps, leaping from her seat and practically tackling her lost friend in a smothering hug. The poor bluenette's bluebell eyes widen, obviously caught off guard, but then she smiles. "Oh my gosh, you're alive. You're alive!" Alya is pretty much screaming for joy at this point as she begins to give a semi-choked laugh, her eyes tearing up. "Don't you ever leave me again, you idiot. I leave school for one day, and you went missing. What am I supposed to do with you?" She laughs, squeezing Marinette again. "I missed you so much!" She moves her one hand in order to brush the tears from her eyes. "I thought you were dead! They all stopped searching for you. Even declared it officially. I didn't know what I was supposed to do without you! Where were you? What happened?"

Marinette manages to untangle herself from Alya, squeezing her friend's hand. "Where was I?" She asks, glancing around at all the eye's on here and seeming to become uncomfortable. "I...I'm so sorry."

The entire class seems to wake up at this comment, and so before Alya or Ms. Mendeleiev can do anything a wave of sound greets the poor girl who's been missing for so long as everyone tries to talk to her.

"Marinette, we missed you!

"Are you okay?"

"Were you kidnapped?"

"Are you hurt?"

"You've been gone for a year!"

"Where were you?"

"I can't believe you are okay!"

"Did you run away?"

Marinette takes a few steps back, looking overwhelmed as her hand grabs onto the door handle for stability. The class has begun to surge out of their seats to reach her and be close to girl who was accepted to be gone for good, but Alya moves in front of her as a protective best friend should. Poor Marinette looks like she is about to have a heart attack from all the attention. On the bright side, it doesn't look like she's sustained any injuries, but that could change if our entire class terrifies her.

Unable to take it any longer, I decide to step in, seeing as Ms. Mendeleiev seems too shocked to do so herself. "Guys! Be quiet and give Mari some space. Can't you see that you're obviously scaring her? She's been gone for a year. Give her a chance to breath."

Slowly, our class trudges back to their seats, most having the decency to look ashamed as they mutter among themselves. Alya wraps her arms around the bluenette protectively, glaring at everyone as if to challenge them to come near her best friend. However, I'm frozen as I stand in front of my chair, eyes locked on Marinette's. I can feel my heart thudding violently in my chest. She's really back. Plagg and Ladybug were right, however they knew.

Marinette gives a small wave, but then she turns away and hides her face inside Alya's embrace again, causing me to cringe. I have no idea if she's forgiven me for what I did based on that short interaction, even with what happened happening a year ago. I know that that wasn't the best note for her to have gone missing upon. She hasn't even said why she went missing in the first place. Again that horrid fear that I had something to do with it creeps up inside of me. How am I supposed to find out if she can help me figure out what happened to Ladybug if I can't even tell whether or not she hates me.

"Marinette," Ms. Mendeleiev finally speaks up, slowly approaching her like one would approach a wounded animal, "I'm sure you must be overwhelmed right now." That seems like an understatement if I have ever heard one. "Why don't you sit down in the back, while I go get Mr. Damocles? And Alya, if you could come with me just to help confirm this to Mr. Damocles." Alya looks like she'd rather stay with Marinette, but then nods in agreement, releasing her friend. Ms. Mendeleiev then turns to the class. "As for you all, don't bother the poor girl while we're getting him. I'm sure the last thing she wants is to be pushed to tell about where she was. You all have already scared her enough as it is."

Our teacher then rushes out of the room, and slowly Marinette makes her way to the back of the room, looking like she'd rather have the earth swallow her up and make her disappear once more. I'm sure she'd rather have Alya with her, following after her like the protective mama bear of a friend she is. My eyes stay fastened to the blue-haired girl as she reaches the table in the back of the room where Nathaniel always sits. The class was worked itself into a frenzied ball of murmuring as they take turns glancing back at her, but at least no one is openly staring, if you don't count myself. Despite the commotion, I can still hear Marinette loud and clear, and I'm sure everyone else can as well.

"Is this seat taken?" She asks, pointing to the chair beside him.

The curt response she gets is completely unexpected. "Yep."

I have to resist the urge to go back there and slap the redhead for being so rude. Weren't Marinette and Nathaniel becoming friends before she went missing? She said they were working on a project together. So why did he respond like that? It was incredibly out of character and rude, not to mention a blatant lie seeing as no one has ever sat next to him. The only logical conclusion I can make is that Nathaniel had something to do with Marinette's disappearance, and that he doesn't want anything to do with her now that he's back, especially because she might give him away. The redhead was akumatized once; it could make sense, especially since when he was Evillustrator he asked Marinette out on a date.

"Well, they don't seem to be here now," Marinette says slowly, "so do you mind if I sit?" She doesn't get a response, and so she sits down in the chair. "What are you drawing?"

I watch Rose keep glancing at the two out of the corner of her eye in obvious concern. Good, so I'm not the only one who notices how odd this is.

"Stuff." Nathaniel says, obviously trying to end the conversation.

"What kind of stu-" Marinette begins to ask.

"Why are you so interested in what I'm doing?" Nathaniel finally snaps, glaring at her.

Before I even realize what I'm doing, I'm standing and snapping at the redhead. "Leave Mari alone!"

As I say that, Rose squeaks in alarm as Juleka looks on with wide eyes. "Nathaniel!"

The redhead mumbles something, perhaps an apology, before bending over his work and not even acknowledging anyone. I don't know what has him so bothered, but it's incredibly suspicious. I don't like it at all.

"Marinette," I say, causing her to look up, and I try to ignore how shaken she looks from that conversation, "why don't you come sit up here with Nino and me while we wait for Ms. Mendeleiev and Alya to come back with Mr. Damocles." She nods, looking grateful before dropping her gaze to the ground and slowly shuffling over. Does she still hate me?

As she does, Nino whispers to me, "Somebody is getting awfully protective of our bluenette friend." I wish I could turn around to slap him.

I whisper back, annoyed. "She goes missing for a year, and yet you think it's appropriate to make that comment?" I realize that I come across harsher than I meant to when I see Nino's shocked and slightly offended expression. "Sorry, Nino. That was harsher than intended." I take a deep breath. "How Nathaniel is acting is super weird though. Doesn't something feel slightly off about this whole disappearance thing? And before you say anything, there's more to it than just the fact that she was missing for a year and now has suddenly randomly reappeared."

Nino doesn't get a chance to give me an answer or even comment on my observations before Ms. Mendeleiev and Alya reenter the room, this time Mr. Damocles huffing and puffing behind them. "Marinette?" Our principal asks, scanning the room.

All of our gazes move to Marinette as she meekly waves from a bit beside me, having made it to right beside her chair. At least she got away from Nathaniel, I suppose. "Hello, sir."

"My gosh, it really is her." Mr. Damocles' eyes look like they might pop out of his head as he places a hand over his hear. Thankfully, he is able to compose himself, and then he gestures for Marinette to come stand in the front of the room with him while Ms. Mendeleiev gestures for Alya to sit back down. "Come here, Marinette. We've already alerted the authorities about your sudden appearance, who are on their way to speak to you, and we are preparing to call your parents, as we are sure they will want to bring you home. I know all of them will want to speak to you so that they can know who was behind this."

"Mr. Damocles," Marinette says, swallowing, "I already have spoken to my parents when I returned this morning. You see, I...I ran away." A few of our classmates actually gasp as she admits the reason for her disappearance, but I'm too stunned to make a peep. "I had to fight them to even let me come to school, and they told me they were going to alert the authorities right away, but I guess they haven't yet if they didn't tell you. Either that, or they were there when you phoned and are coming with them."

"Oh my." Our principal frowns, seeming quite taken aback by the statement. I think we all are. Marinette ran away? "Well, that is quite the surprise." However, his frown suddenly lifts back up to a grin. "We'll just leave the authorities to talk to you and puzzle that one out. Come along with me. We're going to meet them in a more private setting so that you can talk a bit more freely." He turns his attention back to our purple-haired teacher. "Ms. Mendeleiev, they might want to question you about any events, so I suggest that you tag along as well. We'll have them hurry if they do so that we can send you back to teach as quickly as possible."

"Behave while I'm gone," Ms. Mendeleiev instructs, scowling at our class, "or you'll all be sitting in detention with me after school."

The two teachers then make their way out of the classroom with Marinette trailing behind them. She doesn't even bother to look back at our class, and the way she walks would make you think she is being taken to her execution, not to go speak to authorities to let them know she's safe and sound back home. She should be bursting with joy to see her parents again anyways; she absolutely adores them. Something is most definitely wrong with the poor girl, something she wasn't comfortable sharing with the class, but I don't think I'll have much luck finding out as Adrien. I can't even do anything to find out right now, since an appearance from Chat Noir would be far too odd, but maybe I'll find something out if I go check later, after my patrol with Ladybug. Whether this helps me with my issue of Ladybug or not, I want to know what the heck caused my friend to run away and stop it from happening again.

The door swings shut behind Marinette, and then our class erupts once more into discussion over the whole thing, having obviously only held back at risk of being lectured.

"What do you think happened to her?"

"Why would she have run away?"

"Do you think she's hurt?"

"How did no one figure out that she ran away?"

"Where do you think she went?"

"Do you really think she ran away? Maybe she really was kidnapped and now someone else is going to disappear!"

"Do you think we'll still have to finish class today?"

"I hope she's okay!"

"Will she have to do the classes she missed?"

Apparently thinking that enough is enough, Chloe stands up to add her own two scents, and before she even begins to speak, I know that Nino is going to make me pay for defending her earlier. "Ugh, I can't believe this. I bet stupid Maritrash pulled this stunt just to get more attention. Don't you, Sabrina?" Her redheaded sidekick nods, and apparently the blonde takes this as a sign to continue. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole disappearance was staged. It's all incredibly elaborate after all. Marinette _would_ be the kind of person who is desperate enough to do something like this. Maybe her stupid, tiny bakery needed this attention. Or maybe _she_ just wanted the attention because she knew she couldn't compete with me." She sniffs, and I wish I could cover my eyes with my hands. Sadly, I can't bring myself to not watch what is about to occur. My old friend's gaze lands on Alya, who is frozen in front of her seat with a scowl, and Chloe smirks. "What do you think, Alya? Wouldn't you say that Marinette is desperate enough to pull something like this?"

One moment, Alya is standing by her seat, seeming to almost shake with fury. In the next, she is standing in front of Chloe with her hand raised. Chloe gasps, holding her cheek and seeming as surprised as everyone else by the sudden turn of events. No one has dared to put Chloe in her place before, especially with physical contact. While I wouldn't say it's an ideal way to do it, it seems to have gotten Alya's point across quite clearly.

To add insult to injury, the blogger spits on Chloe and states, "No, but _you_ would be desperate enough. When do you think you'll be faking running away to try and get attention that way?"

"My daddy will hear about this!" Screams the outraged mayor's daughter, and now I actually do cover my eyes. "I'll get you suspended for treating me like this. I'll get you expelled! You have no right to speak to me that way. My dad is the _mayor_!"

As the shouting match continues, I realize that these are the times I regret that Chloe is my friends. It's not because I don't like Chloe, as there are actually a few times where we have a nice relationship. However, it's awkward when no one else sees that side of her, or even knows that it exists. All they ever see is this side of her. I know that Nino is giving me his 'I told you she is a brat' look from beside me, but I refuse to acknowledge it.

Can this day just be over so that I can try to find out what's going on?

* * *

 **And there we have it! Chapter two is complete. And yes, I know I still have to take down the original, which I will do as soon as I make sure I have the chapters that need rewritten saved somewhere. Life got hectic, so I'm not quite as prepared as I thought I was. xD Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Better than the original? Hopefully you guys are still digging the changes. What do you think happened to Ladybug? Why do you think she needs to keep Chat safe? What about the appearance of Marinette at school? Were you expecting her to claim that she ran away? What do you think is up with that? How about her encounter with Nathaniel? Do you think Marinette and Adrien are going to make up? What do you think is up with her this time? Please let me know in a review!  
**

 **And before I sign off, let me respond to all of your awesome reviews on last chapter. c:**

 **Guest : I'm glad my stories are cool! And thank you, I felt like it was a lot smoother this time around as well, and it also felt a lot realer to write. Hopefully you liked this chapter as well!**

 **Unfound name : Thank you! I'm excited to see what you all will think of this one by the end. And I'm glad you were enjoying it! I'm sure once I'm done I'll reveal what the original plan is for anyone who is curious. It was definitely confusing, and while I loved it, it was getting too confusing for myself as I tried to figure out how to explain things. Now, however, I know how to explain everything that's going to happen in this story, and I think that it will still have the fun elements of some confusion as it progresses. c: Hopefully you liked the changes this chapter, and will continue to as the story progresses! Next chapter is where things will really take a turn.**

 **mayuralover : Hi! I'm glad you were disappointed in Adrien. I was disappointed in him too and I'm the one who wrote it. cx However I feel like that's a lot more believably upsetting last encounter, so I hope it was a good sort of disappointment. Is it possible for there to be a good sort of disappointment? xD And yes, it is sad to see Lila go. :c She's fun to write! Also, you're welcome for the chapter. I hope you liked this one. c:**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading and the support! Hopefully you guys are enjoying that these chapters, as I rewrite them, each time are longer than the original. cx It's been completely unintentional so far.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you at my next update, whatever story that might be for!**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. Confusion

**Chapter Three - Confusion**

 **When you write roughly half the chapter and then have the tab crash and delete it all. -.- Needless to say I'm a bit annoyed. However, I'm determined to get this story caught up to where it was, especially because I'm busier now and want to at least make that much progress before I get super duper busy. :D But enough about that. Let's see if this rewritten chapter of the original rewrite is even better than that one, shall we?**

 **Also, my puppy (who is not really a puppy because he's going to be three soon if I am remembering correctly) was trying to get me to play with him when I was trying to write, causing further delay. But like I said, let's get back to the chapter!**

* * *

 _Adrien's Point of View_

* * *

 _"...however, when questioned on her mysterious reappearance, Marinette Dupain-Cheng has explained that she ran away. She claims that there wasn't any kidnapping or anything else, and insisted that she is fine and that she just wants to rest and get back into school. Her parents have barred any reporters from getting a full interview for now, and when questioned, will only say that they are just happy that their little girl is back home. Surprisingly enough, Marinette's teachers have informed us that she has a firm grasp on the topics she missed while gone, so she will have no worries-"  
_

Shaking my head, I grab the remote and shut the television off. That does me no good. I'm obviously glad that Marinette is okay and that she didn't get kidnapped, because she's obviously my friend. However, at the same time, I'm frustrated that she and Ladybug's disappearances don't seem to correlate at all. I'd thought Ladybug meant she knew something when she said that Marinette would be back soon. I'd thought that their disappearances were linked. It makes no sense for them to disappear so close together and have it be nothing more than a coincidence.

Plagg throws his entire roll of camembert into his mouth from atop his perch on the TV before spewing out little bits of it as he comments, "You know, you'd think that you'd be happier now that both of your ladies are back in your life. It'd be like me losing two rolls of camembert only to find them again."

I roll my eyes at the comparison. "That's not what it's like at all Plagg. They are _people_ , not rolls of stinky cheese. Not to mention that neither of them are my ladies. No matter how many times I say it about Ladybug, she's obviously not interested, and in case you've forgotten, I kind of brutally rejected Marinette. It's not fair to her to call her that, not to mention being called 'my lady' is an honor reserved for Ladybug and Ladybug only."

"And that's why you call her 'princess' as Chat Noir?" Plagg asks, snickering.

"I say that because she acts like a princess and it gives me a good cat pun," I fold my arms, frowning, "Not because I feel anything for her."

Plagg cackles, jumping from his seat to do a flip in the air. "Whatever you say, lover boy."

Scowling, I ask, "Well, camembreath, what do you think is up with Ladybug?" I ask partly because I'm desperate to change the subject, but also partly because I actually want to know what he thinks. "I know and you know that I definitely can't be imagining it. Something changed. She wouldn't have disappeared for no reason, and her injuries suggest it was more than that conversation I had with her before she randomly disappeared." Plagg doesn't seem to really care what I'm saying, so I continue in hopes of saying something that might urge him to help me. "Why doesn't she trust me enough to tell me what's going on? How could telling me be dangerous? How did she get so hurt? If she's injured as Ladybug, then I'm incredibly concerned for her kwami. It has to have taken a lot out of them if injuries started shining through, but I don't think Ladybug will tell me anything about them."

This thread of conversation seems to sober Plagg, who frowns and sinks down a little in the air, tail drooping. "She could be hurt..."

Confused but satisfied with this sudden change of tune, I ask, "What do you think happened to do this to her?"

"I don't know what could have done that to Ladybug. It has to have been something bad though." He pauses before adding, "I do think you're right that it had to be more than your last conversation with her. But to be honest, I think you might just have to wait till she's ready to tell you."

"Okay, so maybe I'm going to have no luck with Ladybug." That seems to just be my luck these days. "But what about Marinette? She seems to be a completely different story altogether. It's obvious at this point Ladybug can't fill in the blanks for me, or vice versa, but it seems too coincidental for both to disappear at the same time."

Plagg pauses, and then says rather cryptically, "Perhaps both of them _can_ fill in the blanks about the others' disappearances."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, but my kwami keeps his lips sealed. Sighing, I shake my head and resign to my previous plan. "Well, I guess I'll just have to visit Marinette as Chat after I check in to see if Ladybug will make another reappearance."

"Kid, are you seriously that oblivious?" Green eyes scowling at me, he flies into my face, folding his arms. "Are you really going to make me spell this out for you?"

"Plagg, I have no idea what your deal is. I have no idea what you're talking about." I fold my arms right back, incredibly dissatisfied with how this conversation has turned. What's up with him? He's normally grumpy and snappy, but not this much.

He shakes his head. "Let me lay it to you straight. Have you ever considered that perhaps Ladybug and Marinette could be one the same?"

My mouth opens and shuts, but it takes me a few moments to actually get my intended words out. "Marinette? She can't be Ladybug. Ladybug is _Ladybug_ , and Marinette is _Marinette_."

"I'm so sick of this!" Plagg yowls in frustration, and I glance at the door in fear of someone hearing. His huffing gets my attention back on him as the angry cat snaps, "Ladybug has blue eyes. Marinette has blue eyes. Ladybug has blue hair. Marinette has blue hair. Ladybug appears at a scene. Marinette disappears at a scene. In case you've forgotten, Marinette happens to be one of the people kidnapped in Horrificator while Ladybug was there. It's the same trick you played. And when Marinette helped with Evillustrator, Ladybug disappeared." The thought makes my blood run cold. I don't believe Marinette is Ladybug, but still, the idea that I allowed Ladybug to go on a date with another guy - even if it wasn't my intention - is incredibly upsetting. "When Ladybug drops off the face of the planet, Marinette did as well. Does it really seem like a coincidence that Ladybug was talking about disappearing as a civilian, and now when Marinette returns she says she ran away?"

"But she promised!" It's distressing to hear Plagg make that accusation about Ladybug. She wouldn't lie to me. We're partners! "Why would she run away when she promised? She's an honest person, Plagg. She wouldn't do that."

"Maybe she changed her mind?" He suggests, but I shake my head.

"No. Ladybug wouldn't do that, not without explaining. She told me yesterday that she didn't mean to leave." I fold my arms, scowling. "And what about the injuries? Ladybug might have had them, but Marinette certainly didn't. There's no way she would have been able to play that off as running away if she had, and there's no way Ladybug would have gotten those just by running away."

Scowling, Plagg mutters, "It was just a theory," but his annoyance suggests that he thought it was fact.

Sighing, I ask, "Why does this mean so much to you?"

"Look," He says after a moment, sounding like he's working very hard to keep his temper under control, "I'm just suggesting that maybe you should bring Marinette up in a conversation with Ladybug. See how she feels on you talking about it and how you thought their disappearances were connected."

"If it means you'll drop this silly theory," Which stresses me out for so many reasons, "then fine. I'll test it to see her reaction."

I know I'm acting like this is a ridiculous theory, but a part of me knows that what Plagg says rings true. Most of the facts add up, which bothers me. I just can't connect Ladybug to Marinette in my mind. They're so different! Sure, they're both great friends - even though I sort of ruined things with Marinette by rejecting her - but they're so different. And if I rejected Marinette, that means I rejected the love of my life because I was in love with her alter ego! There's no way that's possible.

Taking a deep breath, I add, "And your theory still leaves us with the question of what happened."

"You're right." He frowns, sinking down a bit, "You'll have to give me more camembert before I can deduce anything though. I can't think without food. And you'll have to talk to her more. I can't really guess anything without-"

"We'll go now then! I need to go see if Ladybug is out there waiting for me right now anyways." I jump up, extending my hand with the ring on it towards Plagg.

"Wait, no. Not now!" He yowls the words. "What about my cheese? Adrien, it's the middle of the nigh-"

I grin, not really paying attention to his protests as I interrupt to say, "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

 _Chat Noir's Point of View_

* * *

Bounding over the rooftop, I spot Ladybug long before she sees me coming. Her red suit is like a beacon in the dark when I have my night vision on, and so I swiftly make my way over to her.

The moment my feet touch the ground, she jumps up from her seat on the roof edge and spins around to face me. For a moment, I actually think she is going to attack me.

Thankfully, she relaxes, and then huffs, "You scared me, Chat." Wincing, she shifts her weight to her left foot.

I cringe, guilty. "Sorry, m'lady." I pause, and then add, "But that seemed like more than just a scare. You never acted like that before. Is it because of whatever happened?"

The guarded look from before enters her eyes as she immediately shuts down. "That doesn't matter." She gives me a small smile, changing the subject as she says, "I'm glad to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you too," I'm not letting her get away with avoiding it that easily, "but I wish you would just tell me what happened. I don't see why you can't."

"Chat, I want to tell you. I really do. But I _can't_." She actually looks pained to say it, but that could be because she's injured. "I can't let anything happen to you, and so my lips are sealed till I figure some stuff out and know you'll be safe."

I heave a sigh, disappointed. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Curiousity killed the cat. I don't want to have that become literal, Kitty." She gives me a bit of a smirk, and I can't help but chuckle a little, trying to ignore the sinister undertones of that statement. What could be that bad?

"Fine." I give in, trying to think of something to change the subject too. Plagg's words from earlier echoing in my mind, I use that as a launching point, just so I can appease him. "You remember how I told you Marinette Dupain-Cheng was missing last night? Well she's back now."

"She's _back_?" Ladybug's voice somewhat cracks on the 'back' as she blanches, and I blink in confusion.

Did Marinette do something to Ladybug? Or even worse, did Ladybug do something to her? Her reaction seems to kill any theory from Plagg about her being Marinette.

I nod, frowning and raising an eyebrow at her. "Yes...? Haven't you watched the news, LB?"

My lady shakes her head, looking somewhat ashamed but still severely shocked. "No, I haven't detransformed yet. I've been doing some work as Ladybug, and I feel horrible for my kwami." There's something off about how she says it, as if this isn't quite the truth and she is hoping I won't notice. However, seeing as she hasn't told me anything so far, I decide not to push my luck as she asks, "What did she say about her disappearance?"

Still confused as to her reactions to this whole thing, I say less confidentially than intended, "She said that she had ran away, and she isn't answering any questions currently besides that. The news people have said that her parents aren't letting her." The look on Ladybug's face is a dead give away to the fact that something with Marinette's story is wrong, at least in her opinion. But what? "Why are you acting like this is such a shock?"

"I don't know anything." Ladybug shifts under my scrutiny, obviously avoiding my gaze. "It just seems suspicious. I wouldn't trust it."

"Is that your way of giving me a clue that your disappearances _were_ related?" I ask, leaning forward and eager to hear her answer.

"No, Kitty, it's not." She purses her lips, looking a bit torn, before adding, "I'm just saying you should keep an eye on that."

Disappointed, I lean back again and try to decide whether I think she's lying or not. Even considering the idea that Ladybug is lying to me makes me sick to my stomach. We're partners; why would she lie to me? Even if it's for my safety, I want to think she's better than that. Then again, Ladybug can be very protective. If she thought she was protecting me, would she lie to me? Would I do the same to her in her shoes? This whole business has left me incredibly dizzy.

Sighing, I announce, "Well, as much as I enjoy your company, Bugaboo, if you aren't going to give me any information, I'm going to go talk to Marinette and see if I can learn anything."

"Be my guest." Ladybug replies, standing up before I follow in suit. "Let me know what you find."

"I will." I respond firmly, grabbing my baton as Ladybug picks up her yoyo and sets off into the distance.

Focusing on my surroundings, I try to ignore the pang of sadness that runs through me due to the fact Ladybug doesn't even try to get me to stay after barely seeing me and instead focus on my surroundings. The Dupain-Cheng bakery isn't too far from here. It's easy to vault over the rooftops and make my way towards it once I pinpoint a mental path to follow. It helps that I've visited it a fair amount of time.

Reaching my destination, I land down on her balcony and carefully knock at the door, waiting as patiently as possible. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

After a few moments, the door opens and out peaks Marinette, looking rather confused. "Chat? What are you doing here? And why that greeting out of all the greetings you had available to you?"

I grin at her, pleased to at least have her greet me. "Because you're my Purrincess, silly."

She shakes her head and folds her arms. "But what are you doing here?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" I ask back, cocking my head to the side with a pout. "Maybe I just want to spend time with my number one fan."

She laughs a little, shaking her head again. "Still, this seems a bit excessive. Surely there's some reason."

I sigh, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. "Actually, I was hoping you could tell me a little bit about your disappearance."

She raises her eyebrows at me. "Haven't you seen the news? I ran away, and that's all my parents are allowing me to disclose at this time."

"To the reporters. But I'm not a reporter." My logic seems to be working slightly, so I take that luck and roll with it. "Besides, I've been working diligently to try and find you. I think I deserve some answers as to what all happened."

"Fine." She says after a moment of hesitation. I start to perk up, only to be shut down again as she says, "But not now. It's the middle of the night and I need to get some sleep. I promise, if you come at a more reasonable hour, I'll at least give you some answers if you promise not to spill them, not that they won't be coming out eventually. You deserve that much."

I suppose I'll have to make do with that for now. "Thank you, Marinette."

* * *

 **So there we go! How was that rewrite? Was it good? Bad? Better than the original chapter three? Worse? This one obviously deviated from that one quite a bit, and chapters four and five should also deviate even more from the originals as we move into the change in plot. Hopefully you guys like the turn this has taken! Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter, but I felt that it was fitting to end here and I also wanted to finally get this update out to you guys. So what do you guys think of the chapter? How do you feel about Plagg and Adrien's discussion? What are your personal theories about what is up with Marinette and Ladybug? Were you expecting Plagg to try and suggest them being the same person to Adrien? How about Adrien's conversation _with_ Ladybug? Why do you think she's so determined to keep Chat in the dark on this matter? Do you think she might be right in doing so? How about her reaction to the news of Marinette's return? How do you think school will go the next day? And what do you think of Marinette's promise to Chat? Ready to have some nice Marichat - you can decide whether I mean that in a platonic or romantic sense - encounters? I intend for there to be a fair few, so just you wait. :p Let me know any responses to these questions or any other thoughts you have in a review!  
**

 **Also, before I launch into answering your reviews, I wanted to ask for your opinions on something. I've decided that there will not be any Marinette perspectives in this story. It might end up being that it's always in Adrien/Chat Noir's perspective, depending on how the cards fall, although I intend to try and have at least a few others. However, my point is that once we finally reach the end of this story, I'd like to do a companion one from Marinette/Ladybug's point of view - and potentially a few other characters that will be "off limits" from getting perspectives in this story, but if I tell you who they are, it'll spoil things - to fill in some blanks that I think will almost definitely be left at the end of this as well as to perhaps expound upon what happened in her disappearance, depending on if you guys want to see that. What do you guys think? Obviously once the story is finished I'll ask again to see if there is still interest (and to make sure I'm still up for it), but I wanted to see a general reaction now just to know how much I should be thinking about that as I write now. If you have any feelings on the matter, please leave them in a review! :D**

 **Anyways, let me respond to your reviews!**

 **Unfound name : Woo! Glad I caught you off guard. :p And ah yes, the questions one must ask in life. I guess we'll just have to find out as this all drags on! And yes, for sure he needs to chill. xD We'll be seeing more of that as we zoom back in on school life.**

 **The Lonely Crouton : Haha, I know, right? :p Very out of character for our redheaded artist.**

 **Before I sign off, in case any of you are curious, I don't particularly have a certain amount of chapters in mind for this story. However, I do have a general plot trail to follow this time, and so that will be better. Also, I have an end goal to aim for that gives me different gaps I need to fill in, which helps a lot. c: So basically, there are still a fair amount of chapters left! And I'm still feeling inspired because I _really_ want to see how people feel about the ending, so no worries there. ;p**

 **Bye!**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. Panic

**Chapter Four - Panic**

 **Gosh I've been gone for ages! I'm so sorry. :c Life has been absolutely crappy recently and completely killed any inspiration to write, but I swear I'm back now and I have not given up on my stories. We're at the point where the tracks really begin to split now. :3 So I'm excited to see your reactions! I hope you all can forgive me for the break, I have a lot more time to focus on writing now though! School is over which will really free up my time as well as stop the major drain on my inspiration, so I'm hyped for that! Things are looking up now for more consistent and longer updates. Yay!**

 **But enough of my apologies and excuses. Let's get to the reason you're here in the first place, which isn't me: the story!**

* * *

 _Chat Noir's Point of View_

* * *

"Do you think I can go see her yet?" I pace around my room, doing my best to ignore the fact that I'm talking out loud to myself. "It's a reasonable hour...but is it too soon since I asked? Am I going to seem too desperate? What am I talking about, this isn't a date or anything like that! I have no reason to be scared, it's only Marinette after all. And besides, I have every right to seem desperate for information, I'm a hero who cares about what happened." I gulp, pausing and staring at the ceiling. "Hopefully it gives me some sort of result, some sort of _clue_ as to what happened to Marinette!"

Frustrated, I feel my hands balling up into fists. "Why did this happen to her? She can't have run away. There's no way. And what happened to Ladybug? Why did this happen to them? Neither of them deserve it! They're good people!"

I force myself to take a deep breath as I imagine Plagg screaming from inside the ring, _Just get going already, idiot!_

With a sigh, I run a hand through my hair before making my decision and setting out. I have to see her. I can't bare waiting and thinking about it anymore, so I'm going now, whether it looks desperate or not. I don't _care_ if I look desperate right now. Heck, it would be truth! I just...I need to know why this happened! Why did this happen to them? I can't think of why anyone would do this to them. What did they do to deserve this?

That's what my brain is stuck on. There has to be a reason this happened. Everything happens for a reason. So why did this happen to the two most important girls currently in my life? I can't think of a reason for this to happen to them. They did nothing to deserve something like this! So why did it happen? I just don't know. I can't make sense of it. It doesn't make sense! Why doesn't it make sense of this?

I barely manage to skid to a stop at the edge of a roof, but thankfully I do. I need to stop. I need to take a break, and take a breathe. If I don't calm down, I'll freak Marinette out and myself. Then nothing will get done. If I want information, I have to be calm. I have to take deep breathes.

 _But why did this happen to them? What could they possibly have done to deserve this?_ The questions echo in my head on repeat. Every breath I take is matched with them. In. _Why did this happen to them?_ Out. _What did they do to deserve this?_ In. _Why would this happen to them?_ Out. _Why would they deserve something like this?_

I shake my head, desperate to clear it of these repeated, tormenting thoughts, only to be left with one I've been trying so hard not to confront. _Is there something I could have done to prevent this?_

"No!" I howl the word, throwing myself against the chimney besides me. "Get out of my head! Stop! This isn't helping anyone! Make it stop! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Marinette, Princess, Ladybug, my lady...I failed you! I didn' find you; you had to find me. I'm sorry! Please just make it stop!"

"Chaton!" The voice rings out like a bright light shining in the dark, and a hand rips me away from the chimney. "Chaton, stop!"

I hadn't even realized I was crying, but when my eyes meet the beautiful, concerned, bluebell-colored eyes of my lady, I melt into her embrace. "M-my lady," I whimper, not even caring that she's seen me in such a desperate and vulnerable state as I take her in, mentally assuring myself that she's still okay as I reach out to stroke her hair, "My lady, I'm so sorry-"

Ladybug grabs my hand, pressing it against her cheek as she appears to choke back a cry. "Chat, you scared me! I was so worried about you. What if I hadn't been coming by? What if you'd done something stupid, and I lost you?"

"But I lost you!" My voice breaks as I sob, using my other arm to pull her into a hug. I hold her as close as I can, terrified that she'll disappear in my hands. "I lost you and I'm so scared I'll lose you again. L-Ladybug, I...can't lose you again. I can't! Why did that happen to you? You didn't deserve that! Why couldn't I save you? Why couldn't I find you?" My voice gets higher as I begin to despair even more, thinking about all the thoughts that swirled in my head as I crossed Paris. "I should've tried harder!"

"No!" Her voice is fierce and harsh, jerking me back into reality as she pulls back and forces me to look her in the eyes. "None of what happened is your fault, Chaton. None of it. Do you understand? None of it was your fault, absolutely none of it. What happened had nothing to do with you, okay?" When I don't nod, she shakes me a bit, looking absolutely furious. "Do you understand, Chat? It wasn't your fault! I can't bare the thought of you blaming yourself. Please, Kitty, please understand that it wasn't your fault..."

"I-I..." I notice the tears lingering at the edge of her eyes, threatening to flood out, and my voice cracks as I force out, "I'm so scared it'll happen again."

She cradles me close again, whispering in my ear as she does, "Sh, sh. It's alright. I'm right here, okay? I'm not going anywhere again. I promise. I promise, you won't lose me again. I won't leave you again, Chaton."

This comforting is supposed to be the other way around. I should be comforting her after the obvious trauma she experienced, and yet I'm the one broken and in shambles. How is she handling this better than me?

"I'm sorry," I whimper, pulling away.

"Don't apologize. I understand. I would be in the same state if you were taken from me."

That catches my attention. "'Taken from me?' Di-did someone take you from me?" She doesn't respond, biting her lip and looking away from me to avoid my gaze. Eyebrows furrowing, I don't realize I've raised my voice till I snap, "Who took you from me? Who did this to you? My lady, I'll kill them!"

"No!" She shrieks the words, panic evident in her eyes as she furiously shakes her head, releasing her grip on my hand as well as her hold on. Ladybug takes a deep breath, closing those beautiful yet drained blue eyes of hers for a moment before opening them to answer, "No, no one took me, Chaton. And even if someone had, you _can't_ kill for me!" Her voice lowers to a harsh whisper at that statement, and I don't think I've ever seen her so furious and serious. "Promise me you'll never murder someone because of me, Chat." I don't answer right away, which riles my partner in red up even further as her voices raises again. "Promise me!"

"I promise." I whisper, meeting her gaze full force as I force my heart rate to calm down. "I promise, Bugaboo. I just...I can't bare the thought of someone taking you. If someone did that to you-"

"No one took me." She cuts in, only making me more suspicious. "It wasn't like that, Chat."

"Then what was it?"

I need answers. I need them desperately. How can I survive like this? I have to know what happened. Why can't she tell me? Why can't she trust me? How would knowing put me in danger? Ladybug looks away from my gaze, loozing as agonized as I feel right now.

"What is it that you aren't telling me, Bugaboo? What is that you can't tell me? Please, give me something." I'm desperate for any crumb of information now. I need something to anchor me, to give me somewhere to search for clues from.

"I will, Chat," Ladybug's voice cracks again, tugging at her pigtail. "Don't you think I want to? Do you think I want to keep secrets from you? I hate things being like this, but I-I can't bare the thought of you experiencing the same thing!" I stare at her wide eyed as she finally looks back at me, horrors replaying in her eyes that are just out of reach for me. "I don't want you to be in danger, Chat. Especially not for me." She gives a bitter chuckle, shaking her head. "Please. I need you to be safe, Kitty. I need you to stay out of this till I know it's safe for you. Y-you promised."

Fateful wores almost slip from my lips. _I never promised you I'd stop trying to find out what happened. I never promised because I knew you'd cry and argue and hate me for it, and make me promise. And I couldn't break a promise I made to you, no matter what it was._

But I can't say that. Not now, not ever. "Then please, stay here?" I meant to present it as a request, but instead it comes out as a question that a three year old would ask. "I-I was going somewhere, but they can wait. They don't know when I plan to come, and besides...I can't show up to talk to them like this. So...please?" She doesn't respond right away, and my confidence crumbles as I begin to mumble, "B-but you don't have to. I-it's fine if you can't, I under...understand-"

She puts a finger to my lip, and without a word, sits down on the roof with her back against the chimney as she pulls her hand back. I frown, confused, but she tugs at my right hand so I follow in suit. Still lost, I only grow even more confused as she leans her head against my shoulder. Ladybug...she never acts like this. What has brought this on?

"Y-you're the one who got me through it all."

She whispers the words, but I caught them all the same, trying to crane my neck to get a better look at her face. "What?"

She clings onto my arm, seeming to curl into a ball as she amends, "Well, you and my kwami. You're the reason...the reason I made it through it. What happened, that is. I wanted to give up sometimes...heck, I wanted to give up a _lot_ of times." She gives a bitter chuckle like she did early, moving one hand to wipe some lingering tears from her eyes. "But I couldn't...I _wouldn't_ , because I knew you were waiting and I _had_ to get back to you, Chat. I know you blame yourself for not finding me, but without you, I would have...I would have given up."

The heavy meaning behind those words hangs in the air, but neither of us dare to vocally confirm it. Neither of us wants to say the words, because if we do, that makes it true. And to believe that my lady faced such thoughts, faced trauma that managed to _brought on_ such trauma...I won't believe. I can't believe it.

Who would do this to her? She's just a girl. What did they do to her? How did they break this beautiful girl beside me? What did they do to scare her like this?

We sit there like that for maybe an hour in silence. For a bit, the world and the troubles it contains fade away, and all that's there is me and my lady. There are no akumas. There is no Hawkmoth. There is no year of horrors that Ladybug had to face. No year of terrified "what if's" bouncing around in my head. There is no trauma. It's just the two of us, with no world to return to. Instead, this is our world. A comfortable silence where we don't have to talk to be happy. Just being near each other, just hanging onto her hand and having her head on my shoulder, is enough.

This is enough.

I know, deep down, that the moment will break. This peaceful bubble we're able to hide in right now, it can't last. It has to shatter, because we can't ignore what happened. We can't stay like this forever. I have to find out what happened. I have to stop it from happening again.

I have to know what managed to cut my lady so deeply, that reached so far in and crushed her so completely that she had to crawl back in physically and metaphorical pieces.

"I have to go..." Ladybug finally whispers, the first to dare to break the silence. "They'll be wondering where I am."

She doesn't say who 'they' is. She doesn't have to; I assume she means her parents, but I accept her not wanting to say who it is. I respect her secrecy over her identity, even if I hate the darkness she's currently keeping me in with everything that has happened. I can't help but think things would be so much better if we knew each other's identities, so we had some clue to go off of if this _ever_ happened again, but I understand Ladybug's precautions. I don't know what happened to her, and for all I know, knowing each other's identities could have made things worse.

It doesn't mean I like it, but she knows that and respects my opinion, so I respect hers. We agree to disagree, for now. Now isn't the time to push any argument about that. It won't be the right time to discuss that for a _long_ time. I don't know if there will ever be a right time again.

Will things ever be normal again?

"I understand." I say with a deep breath, meeting her gaze as I stand and pull her to her feet. "Will I see you again soon, my lady?"

"I want to say yes, Chat, but..." She trails off with a frown as she stares at her feet, brows furrowing in frustrated thought, "...I just don't know. It wasn't safe for me to be out so much recently, but I just had to see you." She looks back up at me, her eyes carrying that same hollow, sad, tired look they held that night she first returned. "I will try to come as soon as I believe it's safe. I will make sure you know I'm safe, I promise. Just stay safe yourself. No more ramming into chimneys." She gives a watery laugh, brushing tears from her eyes again.

Despite the circumstances, my lady is stable able to crack jokes to try and get a smile from me, so I give her a small one as I agree. "Yes, no more ramming into chimneys if I don't get to sit with you like that afterwards."

She shakes her head, but there's a ghost of smile on her face again. That smile. I missed her smile. Will I ever see a big one, of the ones filled with a genuine joy I'd never seen anyone else carry besides my lady, again?

Ladybug takes my hand, giving it a quick squeeze before dropping it again. "Stay safe, alright, Kitty?"

"Alright. Cat's honor." I give her a mini-salute, but as she turns to go, I tug her back. Her lips begin to form a question, but I don't give her the chance, instead leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Chat?" She asks, and I swear I hear her breath quicken. "What was that?"

"A kiss for good luck." I give her a bigger smile, picking her hand up to place a kiss on the back, "and another good night. I don't know when I'll see you again, so..."

She smiles, pulling me in for a hug. "I love you, you silly cat." The bluenette whispers the words, but they echo in my head loud and clear. Love? Does she love me? How does she love me like that? "I'm not leaving for long, not like before. A few days tops. I'll be back soon, I promise."

I look down to meet her eyes again, to ask what she meant by saying she loved me, only to be greeted with her lips. It's a quick kiss on the lips, so quick I don't even get to return it, but a kiss nonetheless. I stare, flabbergasted and breathless as Ladybug pulls away, cheeks dusted in pink as if she doesn't quite believe she did it either. Again, I try to form words to articulate my question, but this time I come up empty. She's stolen my voice with that surprise kiss; I have no idea how to respond. Why is she suddenly acting like this? What did she mean when she said she loved me? Does she feel the same as me?

"See you soon, Kitty." And right as I recover my ability to speak, she hurries off, and I'm left whispering fateful words to an empty roof.

"I love you too, Ladybug."

 _But why is she choosing to tell me this now? What is going on?_ I don't know what to think. _She told me herself there was another guy...what happened to him? Did that year change her mind about me? Is it just the trauma causing her to act like this? I...I don't know._

But thinking about the year makes me realize what I'd set out to do all along, before I'd grown desperate to escape my own head. "Marinette!" I gasp, nearly choking on her name as I spin to face the direction of the bakery. "I have to go talk to her, to ask her what happened!"

She didn't run away. I'm sure she didn't. It just doesn't make sense. Marinette Dupain-Cheng? She'd never do that. Not the faithful, nervous, clumsy class representative. She wouldn't leave us high and dry, especially without telling anyone and leaving us all to wonder.

But how do the puzzle pieces connect? I have to know. They have to connect to Ladybug's. Maybe, if I talk to my friend, she'll give me a clue as to how these puzzles are actually one in the same. But to do that, I have to go see her. I have to talk to her, ask her for what she knows.

"Sorry Plagg," I whisper, glancing at my ring, "but I have to see her tonight. I'll give you lots of camembert to make up for you being in there for so long when we get home."

* * *

 **It's a shorter chapter this time for sure, but I thought this was a nice, bittersweet one to include. It's still delaying the suspenseful conversation that's looming over us, but that's all part of the fun anyways. c: What did you guys think? How do you feel about everything that's happening? Were you expecting Ladybug's appearance? Did you like the tender moment between the two? How did you feel about Chat panicking? Do you understand why? Were you expecting that kiss? What does it mean? Why did Ladybug kiss him? How will this conversation with Marinette go? What do you think is going on? Let me know in a review. I'm so curious to see what you guys think is happening. c:**

 **Speaking of, thank you guys so much for the support, especially on a rewrite! It means a lot. c: I was worried this one wouldn't be as good since I'm drawing things out longer, so the super amazing reception has been, well, super amazing!**

 **intomiddle3arth : Alright, I will! No promises on when it will be, because Marinette's perspectiva will include _major_ spoilers, and I have to carefully consider how I will handle it. But I'll do it eventually because I'd love to showcase what is going on in her head as well. c: Sorry this update took so long! I'm glad the chapters have been so good in your opinion, that means a lot, so thank you! That's awesome that you didn't read the original; it had a lot of plot holes I didn't consider till later, and I like this version a lot better. Plus, as you said, everything is wonderfully new! And I like seeing that difference in perspectives compared to anyone who read the original. c:**

 **Unfound name : Ooh, wonderful predictions. We'll just have to wait and see whether you're right. :p Sorry that I still am dragging out this Marinette conversation, but I promise it'll be around next chapter. c; And that one I _promise_ I'll come out sooner than this one did. **

**Thetablewalker : Hey sweetie! Thank you so much for such a sweet and positive review! Happy ending, huh? Well, I'll keep my lips sealed there on what's in store. c; And Shakespearean, ay? I'll take that as a compliment! Tragedies are just _so_ much fun, though happy endings can be too. Who knows what will be in store this time? But I promise, I'll give you a warning for if you need to be prepared. **

**mayuralover : *waves back* Heyyy I'm glad you arrived! I'm glad it surprised you, I feel like Plagg is the imparient type with this sort of thing, so it made sense to me to have him suggest it now. c: Hopefully you were able to stand the obnoxiously long wait! You have no _idea_ how many times I rewrote this chapter because I wasn't happy with it.**

 **colorkitty : I'm glad you're excited. I am too! I'm also glad to hear you like this version better (and that you liked the first one). I really like this version; I smoothed out many of the original's plot holes ahead of time and can actually make sure the explanation in the end makes sense. So yay! Sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter. And I will definitely look into a Marinette/Ladybug companion story! No promises on when, because as I said to someone else previously, it would be spoiler heavy. So I will have to figure out how that would work first, or whether it would just have to be written after this story is finished, but since there is interest, I will write it eventually. c:**

 **Guest : Sorry for not updating in a while! Life is a real butt and it was being crappy (ew those phrases are weird to say in sequence like that) but things have majorly improved now, so while I was technically still active before, I can now _actually_ be active again. Yay! Thank you for saying it's a good story, hopefully you like where it goes from here!**

 **Thank you again for all the support, I'm sorry I have been inconsistent with updates! Now that I have time again and that life has improved, I will be better with it. c: I've said it before and I'll say it again: summer really helps inspiration. cx**

 **See you soon!**

 **~ Dagger**


	5. Double

**Chapter Five - Double**

 **Wow, I haven't updated this in forever. I'm so sorry! D: I promise that I'll try to be more consistent from now on. I'm starting to get a handle on school again and feel less depressed, plus I got a new keyboard for my iPad as my old one broke, so I should have more time to write and an easier time actually doing so. cx I'll quit my rambling though because I want to get to the chapter. Buckle up, buttercups, cause here we go!**

* * *

 _Chat Noir's Point of View_

* * *

I sit on a roof near the Dupain-Cheng bakery, staring at the surrounding area. Marinette didn't come out when I knocked. Does that mean that she's gone somewhere? _Where_ could she have gone?

Is she okay?

I can't help panicking. Sure, she says she ran away, but the other night she made it seem like there was more to the story. But what more could there possibly be? Is Plagg right? Are Marinette and Ladybug's story more connected than I initially thought?

Suddenly, movement in an alley catches my eye, and I gasp at the sight of blue pigtails peeking around the corner. I know that hair style. It's Marinette!

Not realizing till now how desperate I am to make sure she was okay, I extend my baton and leap down to the ground. I don't even wait till I touch down to take off towards the sight. I need to check on her.

I open my mouth to call out to her, but apparently my footfalls are enough to catch her attention. Marinette turns, and while I can't see her face or hear her, I sense her panicking as she spins on her heel and sprints off down the alley. I halt in my tracks for a moment, stunned. Why would she run from me? But I recover, taking off after her. Does she think she can outrun me? I'm a superhero! I can definitely outrun her.

But more importantly, why would she _want_ to outrun me? Before she left, we'd begun to form a friendship. Why is she treating me like _this_ now?

I turn the corner into the alley she ducked into, only to find myself face to face with a dead end. Sure, it extends back a yard or two, but besides a few garbage bags and dumpsters, there's basically nothing here. There is one door, but that should be locked since it leads into a store.

Where the heck could she have gone?

Panting, I call out. Perhaps she hadn't realized it was me, and was scared it was someone else. "Marinette?"

No response.

I try again. "Marinette?"

Still nothing.

"Mari-"

"Chat?" The voice comes from behind me, and I spin around, ready to defend with my baton. However, I quickly lower my weapon when I see who is speaking. Marinette is staring back at me, blue eyes wide in what I can only assume is a mix of shock and confusion. She cautiously puts a hand on my shoulder, and says in a concerned voice, "Are you alright? Why were you staring into that alley?"

I glance back at the alley before focusing on the bluenette before me, chuckling. "That was a neat trick, Mari. You freaked me out. How'd you do that?"

She blinks. "Do what?"

"You know," I frown, not sure why she's playing dumb, "pretend to go into the alley and then somehow manage to sneak past me? It was a neat trick."

"Chat, what are you talking about? I was walking back from Alya's house and saw you peering into the alley. Did you think you saw me?"

"No, no. That'd be ridiculous." She stares at me, obviously not convinced, and I sigh. "Look, I'm really tired. It's fine _now_."

She frowns for a moment longer, also glancing into the alley before extending her hand to me. "Why don't you wait on my balcony for me? I'll go inside, make us some hot chocolate, and then meet you up there."

I nod, feeling a bit dazed as I extend my baton and hop towards her rooftop balcony. This is all so confusing. Upon landing, I turn back to make sure Marinette has made her way in, and see her peering into the alley with a perplexed expression on her face. Then she walks towards the house, glancing up at me and offerig a smile and a wave - that I return - before she ducks in through the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

What did I see in that alley? I know what I told Marinette. Maybe that's true. After all, I don't think Marinette would play a trick like that on me without telling me afterwards, so me being tired has to be the only solution.

Right?

Still, I _know_ I saw someone. It shouldn't have been possible, but the person _looked_ real. So what does it mean? Was it just a hyper realistic hallucination? It didn't feel like that. I _saw_ her. I know I did. And she saw me. Why would a hallucination run away? Perhaps even more crucial, why could I hear her footsteps? I shouldn't be able to hear a visual hallucination. Can I hallucinate sound at the same time? I don't know, but it feels like it shouldn't be possible.

Everything in me wants to say it wasn't true, but then again, I saw Marinette afterwards. She was genuinely confused by what I saw. And I saw Ladybug already; she wouldn't have been there, and besides, I saw the clothes. They looked like Marinette's typical outfit.

I have to resist the urge to scream, my head spinning with all the incompatible facts. Is there any explanation? It doesn't feel like it.

"Kitty?" Her sweet voice jolts me out of my stupor, and I turn to see Marinette peeking her head out of her door. "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking." I walk over to help her up, and once she's up she hands me my mug. I accept, taking a sip before grinning at her. "This is amazing!"

"Thank you." That gets a smile from her.

It makes me feel bad that I'll have to ruin this mood. "Princess? I...I hate to bring this up and crash the good mood, but-"

She sighs, sipping her hot cocoa for a minute before setting her mug down. "I knew you were going to bring it up at some point. You want to know what happened to me, don't you?"

"Ya," I set my mug down as well, taking a seat on her railing, "I'm really confused. Where did you go? What happened?"

"To be honest?" She walks over beside me, leaning against the railing and staring out at the city. "I don't know."

I'd tried to prep myself for every possible answer I could think of, but I was _not_ prepared for this. "What?" How could she not know what happened? "But...then why did you say you ran away?"

She bites her lip, avoiding my gaze. "It was easier."

I can't even fathom this logic. "Easier than saying you didn't remember?"

Marinette heaves a sigh and tugs at her pigtails. "It's crazy to say that. I mean, I remember bits and pieces. I know what I need to know for the school that I missed. But...I don't understand how. It's insane. How can I forget so much time?"

"Princess, I'm so sorry."

"It's not like it's your fault. Sure, my parents are really angry...but I don't want to worry them. I feel like it's my thing to figure out, you know?"

I can't help myself; I grab her chin and force her to meet my eyes. "I'm going to help you, okay?"

She blinks, and I swear I can see tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Really?"

Dropping my hand from her chin, I hesitate for just a moment, but then I pull her into my arms. "Of course I mean it. We're going to figure out what happened, okay? What do you remember?"

"Only bits and pieces. Most of it is dark."

"Okay, what about the bits and pieces?"

"No, that's what I mean. Most of the memories I have...they're really dark. Like, I can't see _anything_."

"So you don't know where you were?"

She sighs, head dropping after she shakes it. "I don't."

"Princess, this sounds really serious."

"And before you ask, no, I don't know what led to me being there. I've tried to remember, but I just draw a complete blank."

"Why haven't you at least told you parents? Marinette, I'm serious when I say this sounds like kidnapping."

She turns away, shaking her head. "I don't want to worry them. There has to be another answer. I-I'd remember if I was kidnapped."

I can't help the sigh that escapes my lips. "This is quite the _purr_ -dicament." I try to crack a pun to lighten the mood, but it falls flat. "And you don't remember anything else." It's more of a statement than the question I initially intended for it to be.

"I'd tell you if I did." She picks her mug back up, blowing on it halfheartedly before taking a sip. "I'm scared."

I take a deep breath, trying to stay calm for her sake. "I promise to protect you, Princess. No one is going to hurt you, okay? Not while I'm around to stop them."

Her eyes meet mine, and my heart breaks for the hopelessness I see in them. "Do you mean that, Kitty?"

"Of course."

"Maybe I did run away...and I bumped my head or something, so I forgot."

"That doesn't explain the school work though, does it?"

"I guess not."

I glance away from her, back out at the street, and I could swear that I see someone with red hair ducking into the alley I'd been checking before. However, Marinette quickly pulls my attention back to her as she presses up against me, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"How did you know about the school work anyways?"

"The interviews? I told you I'd been watching those." I pause, and then say, "You'd tell me if you remembered, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would, Chat."

I believe her, yet at the same time...I can't help but worry there's something more that she _won't_ say.

* * *

 **And there we have it! Chapter five of Strings, Knots, and Laces. It's a bit short, especially since this was a hard one for me to write for some reason, but this seemed like the natural ending point of this chapter. What did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? What are your perdictions? Let me know in a review! c: You all have super interesting theories, I'll be excited to see if anyone puts any pieces together. Of course, whose to say that someone _hasn't_ already guessed the twist? I guess we'll never know. :p **

**And as a teaser for next chapter: A suspect, an akuma, and a weird encounter with his lady. Tune in next time to see what Chat has gotten himself into. c;**

 **I want this story to be a bit shorter than my others, so we'll be reaching the end soon. I do want to do a companion story at some point with Marinette's point of view, but I'm not totally sure when that'll be or how I'll do it. As of right now, I don't know how many chapters are left, but I'll give you guys a heads up when we're in the home stretch. Till then, hang on tight!**

 **Thank you for all your support, guys!**

 **~ Dagger**


	6. Scare

**Chapter Six - Scare**

 **And we're back! I know, I know, I've been super inconsistent with updates. This time, I'm intending to try a different trick - at least for a little while, I'm going to focus on _this_ story, as it's going to be the shortest out of any of my projects, and primarily update this till it's at least a bit closer to the end, if not finished completely. We'll see how my resolve to keep to that goes, but I think it'll help maintain a bit of consistency for now!**

* * *

 _Adrien's Point of View_

* * *

After the revelation from two nights ago, I haven't been able to look at Marinette the same way. Sure, I was concerned about her before, but now? Now I'm devestated for her. I _knew_ running away was out of character for her. It makes sense there would be something else.

And yet, I can't even talk to her about it. I can't even express any pity for her or offer her any sympathy. Because _Adrien_ doesn't know what happened to her. Only Chat Noir does.

So instead I'm stuck just watching and trying to be there for her when I can, wondering if her confession from before she disappered remains true.

Do I...want it too?

Yet those thoughts are on the backburner today. I can't let those sort of things distract me. Besides, what am I even thinking? I love my lady. I've waited over a year for her, and I'm _finally_ starting to get somewhere with her. Thinking about Marinette in that way is silly.

She's just a friend.

"Hey, Nathaniel?" I look up from my lunch that I've been absentmindedly stabbing with my fork to see Marinette tapping the artist's shoulder, causing him to flinch. He gives her a dirty look, and the bluenette deflates a bit, seeming a lot less confident as she asks, "Could I, uh, sit next to you? I wanted to talk about the stuff we'd been working on before I-"

"No." His blunt response seems to catch her off guard, despite it being the same way he's responded anytime she asks him _anything_.

I can't understand why he responds that way, or why she keeps asking, "Oh, maybe later then?"

"I'm not interested in it anymore."

I begin to stand, ready to beat some manners into the redhead, only for Nino to grab my wrist and mouth, "It's not worth it," up at me.

With a reluctant sigh, I sit down and see Alya has come up, grab Marinette's hand, and skip over to our table with her. They sit down, and the budding reporter begins prattling on about one thing or another related to the Ladyblog. Normally I'd listen with rapt attention; that was especially true after Ladybug disappeared. But right now? I can't help but focus on how crestfallen Marinette looks over being rejected by Nathaniel.

Why would he do that to her? That day before she confessed to me, she'd been waiting for him to work on a design project. She'd been positively glowing whenever she'd told me a bit about it. I can't imagine that Nathaniel would have done it so many times if he didn't enjoy it either.

So why is he giving her an icy response now?

And yet, as I look away from Marinette to glare at the redhead, a thought dawns on me. I didn't see Marinette again after that confession. I can only assume she must have continued on with her plan to work with Nathaniel. Her parents said they never heard her come back that night, either.

That would mean that at some point between those two occassions, something happened to Marinette. And who is the one person she was with?

Nathaniel.

Right as the realization hits me, someone screams. "Akuma!"

* * *

 _Chat Noir's Point of View_

* * *

Thankfully, the akuma attack went by fairly fast. An employee at the Bourgeois' hotel had been fired during one of Chloe's temper tantrums, and had come to extract her revenge. It was actually one of the few we've managed to stop without having to use either of our special powers.

With the battle over and the damage undone, I landed on the rooftop near school, turning to look at Ladybug as she lands beside me. "Bugaboo, you did a grea-"

I don't get the chance to finish, because she yanks me towards her, running fingers through my hair as our lips collide. I enjoy it for a moment, but then my brain catches up to me. It's hard, but I force myself to gently push her back. As we pull apart, her eyes open, and I can see the confusion shining in them.

"Chaton?" She tilts her head, and I cringe at her hurt tone. "W-why did you do that?"

"Why did _you_ do that?" I shoot back, not meaning to sound as harsh as I do.

She shifts her weight a bit, only to cringe as it lands on her injured foot. "I...I don't understand..."

Sighing, I idly brush some hair from her forehead, pleased to see the wound there mostly healed. "It just came out of nowhere, Bugaboo. Especially after everything that's been happening...I don't want to just be something you use to distract yourself."

Her eyes are fierce as she grabs my hands, running her fingers over my hands and knuckles. "You're not!" There's a passionate look in her eyes, and she takes a deep breathe, seeming to calm down a bit. "Chat, I promise, I would _never_ do that."

"I want to believe you. But you're vulnerable right now. I...I want it too, but I think we should take this slow. I don't want to rush into anything and regret it later."

Ladybug's pout almost makes me reconsider as she sadly says, "Okay." We stand there awkwardly for a moment till she releases my hands. "Well," She avoids my gaze, staring at the ground, "I guess I should be going."

As she turns to go, I instinctively reach out, grabbing her hand and pulling her gaze back to mine. "Ladybug?" She tilts her head, a question on her lips. "Thank you for helping me the other day. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there, and I know it's hard for you to transform right no-"

My intent was to see about getting some information from her about what had happened as well as thanking her.

Instead, I got a punch to the gut as her eyebrows furrowed. "Chat, what are you talking about?"

* * *

 _Adrien's Point of View_

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Plagg mumbles through his cheese-munching, eyes closed. "You met with Ladybug two days ago when she stopped you from breaking your head open on the chimney. That was before you talked to Marinette." He opens his eyes and tilts his head to the side, actually seeming to seriously ponder my conundrum. "Now you're saying that Ladybug showed up _at an akuma attack_ and didn't remember that chimney-smashing?"

"Please don't ever say that again." I can feel my face heating up as I hide behind my hands.

Plagg cackles, finishing his cheese and belching before declaring, "I don't know, kid."

I stare wide-eyed at him. "What?"

"You heard me."

"B-but you're the other half of the yin yang! The destruction to her creation. Aren't you and her kwami partners? Equals?"

"Sure," He shrugs, and I blanch at how nonchalant he's being, "but how am I supposed to know what's always going on with her? I don't even know who her holder is."

That's the moment I know something is up. Everything seemed legitimate. I completely believed him till he said that. He _had_ to have seen her during Dark Owl. There's no way he kept _his_ eyes closed. So that means anything he's just said is questionable.

But what does Plagg gain from lying to me?

"That's not true."

Plagg flinches, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "What?"

 _Bingo._ There's guilt written all over his face. "During Dark Owl, Ladybug and I both detransformed. I know you. There's no _way_ you kept your eyes closed. So why are you lying to me?"

Suddenly, a black force of rage is rushing around my room, and I can barely even see him as he flies about. "Because I don't know! I don't know and it _scares_ me. Something happened to Sugarcube. I should be there for her. But I can't! I can't. I don't know where she is or if she's okay. She could be hurt, or sick, or scared! Tikki's my other half and I have this feeling in my gut screaming for me to help her and make sure everything is okay but I can't!"

Finally he comes to a halt in midair, panting. The wild look in his eyes makes me regret even asking. I didn't know how badly this was affecting him. I should've known his sudden nonchalant nature about all of this was a ruse.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

He shakes his head in answer, chest still heaving.

"I think I have a lead on what happened to Marinette though." My kwami looks up at this, another clue for me to store for later. Surely Plagg wouldn't be so intrigued if he didn't think the two disappearances were linked, right?

"I'm listening?"

"Nathaniel has been acting really odd. He's treating Mari so coldly. It's really unusual behavior for him. I think it's time we have a little _chat_ with him, don't you think?"

For once, Plagg actually seems eager to transform. "Claws out, kid?"

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

 _Chat Noir's Point of View_

* * *

After transforming, I hurry towards my window, only to notice my baton buzzing? Frowning, I flip it open to the phone, just missing the time frame for pushing the answer button. A message pops up, so I click that instead.

Ladybug is the only one who can message me this way, yet I'm still surprised to see her name pop up.

 **Ladybug: Just wanted to apologize for earlier**

 **Ladybug: I was a little hurt**

 **Ladybug: and so I told you I didn't remember two days ago**

 **Ladybug: But I do**

 **Ladybug: I'm sorry**

 **Ladybug: Saying I didn't was really mean**

I blink, taking her answer in. That was certainly not what I was expecting. Taking a deep breathe, I quickly respond with:

 **Chat Noir: I forgive you, My Lady**

 **Chat Noir: Thank you for telling me**

 **Chat Noir: You really had me scared?**

 **Chat Noir: so I'm glad to know everything is okay**

With that cleared up, I take a deep breath before leaping out the window.

Time to find Nathaniel's house.

* * *

 **There we have it! What were your thoughts on the chapter? Good? Bad? What do you think of Nathaniel's behavior? Have any predictions about it? What about Ladybug's? Were you surprised by her saying that she didn't remember the last time they talked? What do you think of her apology? Were you expecting it? And how do you think Plagg is holding up? We saw a glimpse of his feelings, but do you think that was all of it? Let me know in a review. c;**

 **And as a teaser for the next chapter: Speculation, accusation, and a sudden need for action!**

 **As always, thank you guys so much for your support! I'm super excited to _finally_ get into the big drama parts next chapter. Hopefully you guys are as excited as I am! Crap is about to hit the fan, guys, cause we're nearing the end. Strap in!**

 **See you next time!**

 **~ Dagger**


	7. Again

**Chapter Seven - Again**

 **We're getting close, kids. Buckle up. Strap in. No neeed for much of an introduction. Here we go!**

* * *

 _Chat Noir's Point of View_

* * *

After almost thirty minutes of searching, I manage to stumble across Nathaniel's house. It's small, crammed against the other houses on the street, and I wonder for a moment how I'll get in. Then I notice the small balcony near one of the windows, the painting drying from the window by it clues me in that this must be Nathaniel's balcony.

I land as carefully as possible, making sure that my baton won't disturb the art that Nathaniel has out to dry. Now I have to figure out how I am going to approach this situation. Yet even as I ponder this, my hand moves without warning, knocking on the door before I'm ready.

Inside the house, there's the sound of shuffling and scrambling, and I swear I hear Nathaniel curse and mumble, "Hide!" Confused as all heck, I stand there with my hand still raised, the picture of confusion.

The curtain slides back, and the startled look on the red head's face surely matches my own. "Chat Noir?"

"May I come in?"

He looks hesitant. That already sets off warning signs for me. I have to be right then, right? Otherwise he wouldn't look so suspiciously nervous. If I have to, I'll force my way in at this point. I have to know what he's hiding. What he did to Marinette. Why he's acting the way he is. The way he glances around the room only adds to my suspicions. What has him so nervous?

What could he be hiding?

I'm completely prepared to bust my way in at this point, but then Nathaniel steps back with a sigh of resignation and pulls the sliding, glass door open for me. "Come in, Chat Noir. Make yourself at home." I don't think I've ever experienced such an irritated inivtation inside as my alter ego _ever_.

That has to mean something. Everything is pointing to him. It's like neon flashing lights. It couldn't be clearer!

Right?

Cautiously stepping inside, I stop in the middle of the room, eyes raking everything in as he seats himself on the bed. My eyes glance over his room, taking it all in. There are art supplies and drawings and sketches scattered _everywhere_. A few sketches even look like clothing designs. In fact, one looks distinctly _Marinette_ in style.

Did he kidnap her and make him create outfit designs for him so that he could run an evil corporate empire of fashion with her good design sense?

No, that's ridiculous. No one evil would head up a fashion industry; Hawkmoth is proof of that. Unless Nathaniel _is_ Hawkmoth, and he kidnapped Marinette and forced her to help him design better akuma outfits?

But Nathaniel was akumatized, so that theory makes no sense. Besides, that doesn't connect Ladybug to any of this, and she has to fit in here _somewhere_.

Still, the sketch seems out of place enough that I note needing to look at the desk later. There are tons of papers spread about on there; no doubt there's plenty of clues there.

"Chat Noir, I don't mean to be blunt, but why are you here?" Once again, the artist catches me off gurd with his comments. Why on earth is he so eager to get rid of me? The only answer is that he's guilty. Guilty of something.

And I'll figure it out. "Fine. Straight and to the point. We can do that."

He leans forward with another sigh, staring up at me through his bangs. "So get on with it then."

If I didn't know any better, I'd say I hear a snicker under the bed. "What was that?"

I start to crouch down, wanting to check out the source of the noise, but Nathaniel almost smacks me in his attempt to keep my attention. "No!" He looks positively frantic. "My, uh... _cat_ is under there. She's a stray; I found her in the alley. Hates other people. I dunno why she likes me." It's the most I've ever heard him say, so I ignore the noise even though I hear it again. I don't want to bother an antisocial cat.

"Okay." I slowly stand back up and frown at him. "So, back to the matter at hand. Nathaniel Kutzenberg, what did you do to Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" The cat under the bed makes what I can only assume is a hissing noise - is it sick or something - as Nathaniel stares at me for a moment before starting to laugh. I'm caught completely off guard. What on earth is so funny to him? He laughs for a solid minute before finally calming down, and I take that moment to question him further. "What do you think is so funny?"

"You think _I_ did something to Marinette?" Nathaniel actually has the nerve to sound incredulous.

"...yes?" I mean to sound more confident, but I can't help myself. Once again, the cat under the bed makes its weird noises.

"I promise you, I didn't do anything to her."

I scowl at that. "Then why have you been treating her so poorly?"

"Who told you that?"

I blanch, realizing I hadn't thought that far ahead. Crap, I have to say something! "Marinette did."

He raises his eyebrows, a look of skepticism on his face. "Marinette did?"

"Yes!" I can't keep my indignation from showing, especially when he looks almost smug.

"She told you I did something to her?"

"Well, no..." I splutter, only to regain my confidence, "But she has told me you're treating her poorly at school. She has been missing for a year; clearly the only reason you'd do that is if you were suspicious."

"Really?" I hate how much this ginger is talking. Then again, I guess he has to; I _am_ talking to him after all, and I would also be mad if he _didn't_ respond. "If you think I'm a jerk, that's fine. What I do is none of your business."

"It is when you kidnap someone!"

That causes him to shut up for a moment, but it doesn't make me feel any better. It actually makes me feel worse. His eyebrows furrow in confusion, and he doesn't start sweating as he realizes he's about to be uncovered.

He has to be involved, and yet...I'm suddenly afraid he has nothing to do with it at all.

"I didn't kidnap Marinette." He actually seems startled by the accusation.

Is it possible that I got it wrong?

I feel a bit weak to the knees as I suddenly realize I may have just done something incredibly rash and stupid. "You...didn't?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Why would I kidnap Marinette?"

"So you don't know anything about where Ladybug was for a year?" I don't mean to sound so desperate as I stumble towards the door.

"Why would I-"

I shove the door open, not really litening to him anymore. "That was my only lead!"

* * *

I wander aimlessly for at least an hour, hopelessly hoping that I'll run into Ladybug. She always seems to find me whenever I need her. This time though, there's no sign of my red-suited lady.

It makes sense. She said she wasn't supposed to be out, that she had to stay undercover. Going out for the akuma had to have been dangerous enough. Since I was warned, I can't expect her to be out.

Besides, it's not like she knows that I really wish she was here to comfort me right now.

And I can't always rely on Ladybug to comfort me.

Sighing, I halt on a rooftop, idly spinning my baton. As I glance around the area, I realize that I've unintentionally led myself to Marinette's house. Somehow, everytime I'm upset, I find myself drawn to Ladybug or Marinette. If Ladybug isn't around, I always end up here. It's how our friendship came about in the first place; the one I have with Mari as Chat, not as Adrien.

Then, I have an epiphany. Maybe she can help me!

A new spring in my step, I jump over to her rooftop balcony. The light is on in her room, so I think it's okay for me to bother her. If it isn't, she'll tell me to go away.

Crouching down, I knock on the trapdoor. "Oh Purrincess!"

No response.

I stare at the handle, worried. Marinette _always_ responds, even when she's busy and has to turn me away. The fact that she's not...

No, it couldn't be. Not again.

I tug at the door, my suspciions only rising when it opens right up.

 _No no no_.

"Marinette?" I don't even mind sounding desperate as I fall down into her room, heart pounding and panic growing when once again she doesn't respond. Landing on her bed, I pull my head up. "Marinette! Marine-"

I abruptly cut my almost screams off at the sight of the room.

Last time Marinette was gone, barely anything was disturbed.

Not this time.

Papers and pillows are scattered around the room. Photos from the wall have torn, with several bits laying all around. One of her windows is completely shattered, and her couch is overturned. Her computer lays smashed on the ground, and her desk chair is on its side.

"Mari?" I whisper. "What have they done?"

I grab for my baton, ringing for my lady, but there's no response. She must not be transformed right now. She can't.

Well, I'll rescue Marinette myself. I can do this. And maybe I'll finally get some answers.

As I turn to go back out the trapdoor, my eyes fall on a message on the wall, scrawled in red. "No," I can barely breathe. It's as if my throat is constricting, "No no no!"

It has to be paint, right? It can't be blood. Surely no one would do that.

That's just... _sadistic_!

But the message itself couldn't be clearer: _A warehouse by the pier. By midnight. Hurry up. Time is ticking._

"Marinette," I whimper, rushing for the door.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I estimate that we have one or two, _maybe_ three chapters left, excluding one that functions as a sort of epilogue (I say sort of for reasons we'll later have revealed). What do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? What do you think is going to happen? What do you think _did_ happen? Have any of you figured out what you think happened to Ladybug? Let me know in a review!**

 **I honestly am running out of stuff to say down here without spoiling stuff. So forgive me for the shorter notes. xD**

 **A teaser for next time: "It was _you_?"**

 **Tune in folks, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!**

 **~ Dagger**


	8. Who

**Chapter Eight - Who**

 **I'm not even going to bother introducing the chapter. cx Let's just jump right in! It's a bit shorter this time around but that's because I wanted to split this scene into two.**

 **I apologize for these last few chapters not being the best quality. I've been really struggling to write what I want to write for this story. Surprisingly enough, sticking to just Adrien's perspective is really hard. As I've said before, I'd like to release a Marinette companion story at some point, which will be a lot clearer and hopefully better written (since there's a lot we don't get to see when we're just stuck with Adrien), but I've done my best right now.**

* * *

 _Chat Noir's Point of View_

* * *

There are two Marinettes.

I gape in abject horror at the sight of the two bluenettes tussling on the floor. I'd found the warehouse referenced in the message. I'd rushed into the room. I was expecting a fight, but not one that I simply wasn't in.

"Kitty!" One of them shouts my name, freezing as their eyes meet mine.

They are immediately punched in the jaw, before the other Marinette notices me. "Chat!"

 _What is going on?_

Despite my initial impression, I now notice some differences in their appearances. One of them has what looks like a black eye that hasn't quite finished healing, and a scar above their right eye. Their left leg also looks a little off.

As if to add insult to injury - or, I suppose, add injury to injury - the second one grabs said leg and yanks it backwards. The first Mari shrieks, turning back and reaching to grab the other's throat.

"Stop!" I scream over them, but they ignore me. "Both of you, stop!"

Right when I'm starting to think that maybe I'll have to physically yank them apart, the first Marinette pauses in tugging the second's hair.

 _I really need to figure out a way to differentiate these two. Injured Marinette and Uninjured Marinette, I guess?_

"Chat," Uninjured Marinette cries, starting to crawl out from underneathe Injured Marinette with wide eyes, "Help me!"

Injured Marinette climbs over her, stretching her hand out towards me. "She's not the real Marinette! Don't listen to her!"

When Uninjured Marinette tries to escape from underneathe her, Injured Marinette smacks her head against the ground, causing Uninjured Marinette to groan.

"Kitty," Uninjured Marinette cries, though now that her nose has blood dripping from it, the name seems less fitting, "Kitty, it's _me_. We talked on my balcony. You checked on me, remember?"

"She's lying! She replaced me!"

Uninjured Marinette shoves Injured Marinette off of her, crawling towards me. "Chaton, _please_." She sounds so desperate as she stares up at me. "It's me. It's _Ladybug_. I fought an akuma with you just yesterday!"

"It was _you_?" I mumble, eyes going wide as I stumble backwards. "How is that possible? You said-"

It doesn't make sense.

It doesn't make _any_ sense.

Wasn't Ladybug shocked by the news about Marinette? How could she _be_ Marinette? Why would she act that way without telling me? Why didn't she just tell me period?

Why did she have to keep me in the dark? If she hadn't been so wrapped up in my apparent safety, we could've been proper partners. I could've helped her! This wouldn't be an issue, because I'd know what to ask. I'd know what to do right now!

"She isn't Ladybug, but I _am_." Injured Marinette tries to get to her feet, hobbling closer. "Chat, you _have_ to believe me. That's not me! It's me, your Princess, remember?"

"Then why were you so shocked to hear that Marinette was back?" I challenge with the doubt I already had, glancing back and forth at the two.

"Because she's me!" Snaps Injured Marinette. "And I hadn't come back to school yet."

"No, you're not Marinette!" Uninjured Marinette cries, also climbing to her feet. It's then that I see dried blood on her head, and my mind goes back to the red writing in her room. "Kitty, they took me from my room. You saw the message! That's how you knew to come here! That girl there, that's not me!"

Injured Marinette launches herself towards Uninjured Marinette. "Stop that! Stop lying!

"Chat, I kissed you as Ladybug! On the roof! I told you not to get involved!"

I whimper, unsure what to believe at this point.

Uninjured Marinette tumbles down, the two wrestling on the floor again as she calls out, "Tell me how to prove who I am!"

"I'll prove it first." Injured Marinette reaches for her earlobes. "If you want proof that I'm Ladybug, take our earrings and see for yourself!"

"Don't do it, Chat! She could be an akuma. She's already tried to take my earrings; please don't let her take your ring!"

"That's not true!"

"Chat, why would I voluntarily give up my earrings if I weren't sure it was you?" Uninjured Marinette looks up at me, pleasing, begging me to believe her.

"Because I know it's him!" Injured Marinette retorts, spitting in Uninjured Marinette's face.

"Kitty," Uninjured Marinette whimpers, "You promised!"

This results in her receiving a slap to the face. "He didn't promise that to you. He promised it to me!"

"Shut up!" I roar over the two, and they freeze in their tusseling, Uninjured Marinette once again underneathe Injured Marinette. "I-I don't know which of you is lying. I need time to process this, to think! I don't know _what_ to think currently."

* * *

 **Hey guys, there's two more chapters left if we count the epilogue! Keep your eye out for when I finally manage to update next. This chapter went through SO MANY iterations and directions, which is why it took so long. I couldn't figure out how everything should fit for this and was struggling to write it, but I'm really happy with this version! I'm hyped for the epilogue especially, so I am going to try and get the last chapter and then that out soon!**

 **Who do you think is lying? Uninjured Marinette or Injured Marinette? Let me know your speculations in a review! I'd love to know why everyone thinks what they think. I will warn you now, the ending is definitely knot going to tie up all the loose ends! ( See what I did there? :p ) The Marinette companion story, which I hope to at least start after this one is finished, is going to be a necessity to clear up and understand a lot of things that happened in this story. So sit tight and let me hear your theories!**

 **Also, I'd love to hear how many of you called the double Marinette twist. I tried to lay enough hints that someone might be able to call it, but that it wouldn't be too obvious. Shout out to Thetablewalker, herald of the scourge, and Unfound name for having suspicions it was something like that. c;**

 **See you guys next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	9. Choice

**Chapter Nine - Choice**

 **Here we go. The final chapter before the epilogue. Buckle up, buttercups!**

* * *

 _Chat Noir's Point of View_

* * *

I can feel both sets of bluebell eyes on me as I turn away, unable to look at them as I tug at my ears, trying desperately to figure out who the fake is.

There has to be some way to tell. Some clue that they've offered me. What has each of them said to argue their case?

Injured Marinette has the same injuries that Ladybug had when she first returned.

But Marinette didn't _have_ any injuries at school, and neither did Uninjured Marinette, Besides, wouldn't the injuries just have been contained to her Ladybug form? They at least wouldn't have transferred over as badly as Injured Marinette's did. Uninjured Marinette was fine, besides a head wound, till Injured Marinette started beating her up.

Speaking of, Injured Marinette was aggressive and violent. She was quick to hurt Uninjured Marinette and climb on top of her, pinning her down. Ladybug might be powerful and strong, but that isn't like her, and it certainly isn't like Marinette.

Uninjured Marinette was trying to get away, which seems like the logical decision. Marinette would do that, and Ladybug certainly would, especially if she isn't in her suit. I don't know if one of these dopplegangers is an akuma, but either way, Uninjured Marinette doesn't seem intent on causing harm to anyone.

But Uninjured Marinette called out for help from me. Would the real Marinette or Ladybug need help? Then again, Ladybug says we're a team and need to fight together...

Before Uninjured Marinette even tried to say she was the real Marinette, Injured Marinette was screaming that she was a liar and not to listen to her. But Uninjured Marinette hadn't even made that claim yet. All she was doing was calling out for help. Marinette says she hates liars, so that could explain Injured Marinette's passion, but why say it if Uninjured Marinette hadn't said that yet? Wouldn't it just make you more suspicious as the fake?

Uninjured Marinette referenced us speaking on the balcony and me checking in on her. I did do that with Marinette, and she never said if it was before or after her disappearance. I did it both times. As for Injured Marinette, she immediately responded by saying Uninjured Marinette was an imposter who replaced her.

And Uninjured Marinette _did_ mention fighting that akuma with me yesterday as Ladybug. Injured Marinette didn't say anything about that.

Injured Marinette referenced my nickname for her. Princess. She claimed she was shocked by my revelation of Marinette being back because it was her, and she knew she hadn't returned to school yet. But Uninjured Marinette has a head wound that feels like it could definitely match the source of the blood that was in her room, forming that message.

But if she was an imposter, that would make sense. But _that_ can only be true if I believe Injured Marinette.

But Uninjured Marinette _did_ reference kissing me as Ladybug. And she said on the roof, but did that definitively apply to the kiss, or to when she told me not to get involved? After all, everyone knows that Ladybug and Chat Noir have kissed in the past. Even I do, and all of those times I was under an akuma's influence so I can't remember them. Am I assuming too much when I say she meant that private kiss on the roof?

She also asked me _how_ to prove what she was saying. Injured Marinette just tried to give me her earrings. Why would Ladybug be so willing to give up her earrings just like that? Even if she thought it was me, how could she be sure? On the one hand, I'm honored by her trust. On the other, that seems incredibly suspicious.

And both referenced promises.

It brings me back to that conversation on the rooftop, where she told me she thought no one's life would change if she disappeared. That frightened girl was not too unlike the Marinette I spoke to on the balcony the other day, when she opened up to tell me something had happened, something _bad_ , and that she couldn't remember it.

That day, Ladybug told me she thought she was pathetic. A let down. She wouldn't tell me who she was for all of our safety. That's in keeping with how she acted up until right now, when Injured Marinette first claimed that title.

 _"I'm also afraid to see how much I disappoint you."_ The terrified, distraught words ring in my ears.

Marinette actually thought that? But she's amazing!

 _"So don't go disappearing on me, okay, Bugaboo?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

 _"And if one of us ever goes missing, the other promises to never stop looking till we find them, right?"_

 _"I promise."_

 _"Good. I do too."_

As I remember the scene, Ladybug's mask melts away to reveal the terrified eyes of Uninjured Marinette, as she cries out, _"You promised!"_

But how does Nathaniel play into all of this? He was clearly suspicious when I visited him. Yet, at the same time, he seemed confused by my arrival. Even though he seemed to know something I didn't, it didn't seem like he was involved in this. Maybe Marinette and Nathaniel had a falling out I just didn't know about. Maybe he was just bitter that his friennd abandoned him with no warning. Whatever the case, I think he was a dead end. A dud.

Everything adds up to Uninjured Marinette.

"Marinette?" I turn around, facing the two girls.

Both look hopeful. I cringe inwardly. I'm making the right choice, right?

Taking a deep breathe, I reach my hand out towards Uninjured Marinette. No, to the _real_ Marinette. Her face lights up in relief as she grabs my hand, getting to her feet and throwing her arms around me.

"Thank you," She whispers, shoving her face into my shoulder.

"Chat," The imposter cries, starting to crawl towards me and desperately reaching out her hand, "Chat, it's _me_! You promised. Chat, that's not me!"

I grab my baton from where its strapped to my back, pulling it out and holding the edge of it underneathe her chin. "Stay back. I-I don't know what you are. An akuma?"

"It's me!"

"Don't listen to her," Marinette murmurs the words into my shoulder.

I prod at her neck, causing the imposter to push herself back a bit. "You...I don't know what you are. But you aren't an akuma. I'm not going to hurt you, or kill you, if you're not an akuma. If you're something else, you'll disappear. Just leave Marinette - leave _us_ \- alone."

Tears begin to stream down from her eyes. "Kitty, why?"

I force myself to stand firm. This is a trick. Whoever this is, it isn't Marinette. "I said leave us alone. Go away. Live your life. Don't make me interfere. Make a new life for yourself. Just go."

"Chat-"

"Go!" I snarl the word, and she goes scrambling backwards, into the dark of the warehouse.

But her cries remain, echoing in the large building as she scrambles off to gosh knows where.

"It's okay now," I whisper, looking down at Marinette as she clings tightly to my waist, "You're safe. She's gone. Let's get you home."

* * *

 **And that's the end, save for the epilogue! What do you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Did you figure out who the real Marinette was? What do you think is going to happen in the epilogue? Let me know in a review!**

 **This has been quite the ride to write, but just you wait till the epilogue. That's the part I've been waiting so desperately to write this whole time, so I'm super hyped. Hang in there! Hopefully once I finish and begin wrapping up any of my OTHER stories, I can start posting a companion story for this one. I'm super excited for you guys to read what was happening in Marinette's side of the story!**

 **Hang on tight. I'll try to have the epilogue up later this weekend. c;**

 **~ Dagger**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **And here we are. The final stand. Is everybody ready? Here. We. Go!**

* * *

 _Adrien's Point of View_

* * *

Today was the day.

A day of new beginnings. New truths. New livelihoods.

Today was the day everything would change.

I adjust my grip on my stuff, smiling to myself. This was the start of my college career. Today, I was moving in to my dorm. My father had been less than eager to let me go, but when my girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, told him she'd be close by and that she'd keep an eye on me, he relented.

And my girlfriend. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aka Ladybug. Up-and-rising designer by day and super heroine by night. She doesn't know that I know her identity. That's because only Chat Noir knows that, and she doesn't know I'm Chat Noir. It's complicated, and something I feel guilty over, but once I learned her civilian identity, I was determined to do things right.

Now, I had gained confidence. After dating for the rest of high school, I was ready to tell her who I was. I was going to reveal myself to her, tonight.

If her disappearance had done anything back then, it made me realize just what I had lost. I couldn't be luckier to have both of my partners be the same girl, and I was ready for her to know.

Especially since Ladybug was suspicious of my distinct lack of attempts to woo her since then.

I also am meeting my roommate for the rest of this year today. Apparently he's an art major, so we won't see each other much; after all, I'm attending university to become a physics teacher, though my father has forced me to do a double major in business management as well. It was the only way he would let me go, so I suppose it will be worth it. Besides, at this rate it's likely I will have to take over the company for him eventually - though if things go as I hope they will in the future, I can pass that on to my then hopefully wife - and I'm sure what they teach me has to be useful in _some_ way besides running a company.

Reaching my dorm room, I manage to adjust my hold on my boxes so that I can open the door.

"Adrien Agreste?" As I open the door, I nearly drop my belongings on the floor at the sound of my name.

Oh no. Did they pair me with a fanboy? Someone like Wayhem? I enjoy talking to them, but _living_ with one? What if they're psychotic? Or what if it's incredibly awkward? Perhaps I _should_ have taken my father up on his attempt to get me to take a private dorm room.

Looking up, I meet the startled gaze of Nathaniel Kutzenburg, and breathe a sigh of relief. "Nathaniel! Long time no see!"

The ginger stares at me for a moment like a deer caught in headlights, before stuttering out a, "Uh huh, ya."

"How have you been since school let out?"

"Fine." Now that his initial shock has died down, Nathaniel's response comes across as almost passive aggressive. I turn away to set my stuff on the bed he hasn't taken, wondering if I did something wrong. "How about you?"

"I'm doing great! Glad to be out of the house and away from my father, even if it's not too far." I chuckle, pulling a few items out of the box I was carrying. "Marinette and I are still going strong and-" A noise that sounds somewhat like a grunt causes me to stop and glance back at my companion, whose turned away from me. He's gripping a pencil in his hand rather aggressively, almost as if he intends to snap it. "Nathaniel, are you alright?"

After a moment, he sets the pencil back down. "I'm fine."

"Oh," Then it dawns on me, "I'm sorry, I...Well, I forgot that you and Marinette stopped getting along." He grunts, going back to sorting his things, so I turn back to mine. "Whatever happened between you two anyways?" After a few minutes, there's still no response, which I guess is all the answer I'm going to get. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I know we weren't all that close either."

"Mhm."

I stand there awkwardly, fiddling with one of the flaps on the box. I don't know what I was expecting when I thought about meeting my roommate for this year, but this certainly wasn't it. To be paired with someone I know was already a surprise; to be paired with an old classmate even more so. But Nathaniel? That's something I _never_ would have predicted.

It's definitely going to make hanging out with Marinette awkward, at least if we try to hang out in my dorm. I guess we just won't be able to. I don't want to upset my roommate, especially someone I used to go to school with and consider a friend.

Though, with the way he's acting, you'd think I'd personally offended him. Maybe he doesn't view me in the same light.

"Nathaniel?" A male voice calls from down the hall.

I glance back to see him stiffen. "Unwanted family?" I guess, thinking of my own fight to keep my father - well, Nathalie, because my father wouldn't have bothered to actually show up, and it honestly would be even worse if he did - from escorting me.

Nathaniel shakes his head. "No. What makes you think that?"

That throws me off. "It's just that-"

He cuts me off before I can finish. "No entourage for you?"

"I told them not to come. I didn't want them to."

"Nathaniel?" The voice from before calls out again.

"Who is that?" I incline my head towards the door as he turns to face the door.

"My sister and her boyfriend. They wanted to come help me settle in. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course I don't!" Not that it matters if I do. Something tells me that even if I did oppose the idea, Nathaniel wouldn't care.

Maybe it's due to the stern expression on his face.

"I didn't know you had a sister though," He frowns at the statement.

"You never asked."

Fair enough.

"But you did have a cat at one point, right?" I'm desperate to gain some sort of ease with this boy, but nearly smack myself when I realize that _Adrien_ never knew that. Only Chat Noir did. Hopefully I can play it off as something I overheard, or that someone like Rose or Juleka mentioned once.

"No." Any thoughts of covering my butt are thrown completely out the window after that response. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"I..." I trail off and shrug helplessly, deciding it's a losing battle. Maybe Nathaniel is just having a bad day. Or perhaps this is just who he is now. He never did see the same after Marinette's disappearance and subsequent reappearance. Honestly, he didn't seem the same _especially_ after Marinette's reappearance.

 _But why'd he tell Chat Noir that he had a cat then?_

It doesn't matter. After all, Marinette told Chat Noir a bit of what she managed to remember from her disappearance. It was an akuma behind it, though she couldn't recall who or what it was. The last thing she says she remembers is brown eyes before being knocked out, only to reawaken in the middle of the streets in Paris. From what she's said, there's nothing that could trace things back to Nathaniel. Even if he acted oddly, there's nothing connecting him to the crime.

The door opens, and while I can see two sets of legs, the first person to enter blocks the second. It's a fairly tall guy - a little taller than me - wearing a simple, white t-shirt with a blue jacket over it. He has black, ripped jeans and black shoes - boots, maybe? - and his hair has blue types. It's definitely a look. In his hands, he has a medium-sized box with two smaller ones, one of which appears to be a wooden art kit, sitting on top of it.

"Hey Nathaniel," He says, smiling, "Where do you want these?" He glances around, eyes landing on me. "I see your roommate is here. Luka Couffaine." He nods towards me, probably since he can't extend his hand while he's holding those things. "And you are?"

I open my mouth to answer, but am caught off by Nathaniel. "Where's Bridg-"

The person behind Luka that I still can't see but who I assume is Nathaniel's sister pipes up, "I'm right here!"

Luka steps out of the way to allow a girl to step into the room. "Hi! I'm Bridgette Kutz-" She cuts herself off, nearly dropping the bag she's carrying.

I'm not as lucky. The clothes I had managed to gather as I was speaking with Nathaniel fall to the floor in a heap as I gape at her.

Bridgette Kutzenburg. She's dressed in a red flannel crop top and a black skirt, a brown belt looped around her waist. A strand of orange-red hair that's only slightly lighter than her shirt dangles in her face, and though it's similar, it doesn't look like it's the same shade as Nathaniel's. She looks to be about the same age, despite her hair being pulled back into two, short ponytails behind her, showcasing the two sets of earrings in her ears.

But there are three things that really capture my attention with this girl.

Firstly is the scar on her forehead. It's faint, barely noticeable, and yet my eyes feel drawn to it. It sits above her right eye, making one wonder what she did to gain it in the first place. How does someone get a scar like that?

Secondly are her earrings. One set is completely ignorable; they're bright blue jewels. A bauble; nothing more. But the second set is a whole different story. They're bigger and simply a dull black. And they look so familiar...

But the third thing is the most familiar. Bluebell eyes finish off the face of Bridgette Kutzenburg, but this is not the only place I've seen those eyes. And, as I think about where else I've seen eyes like this, I realize they are more than strikingly similar to the ones I've seen before. It's more than an uncanny resemblence.

Those eyes are the exact eyes of my girlfriend: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

I know it's not her, but I can't help myself from whispering, "M-Marinette?"

For a moment, it felt as if everything had frozen. Yet, when I say those words, it's as if a trance is broken for everyone else in the room. There is a rage I have never seen before on Nathaniel's face as he launches himself towards me. Luka throws himself forward as well, though for a different reason; he moves to grab Nathaniel, looking as confused as I feel. I hear the startled questions he asks Nathaniel, but I don't process them. They're background noise for while I stare at the one person who has yet to move: Bridgette.

Her face, for a brief second, seems filled with hope. She stretches out her hand, about to take a step forward - and then suddenly stops. Her hand wavers in the air for a moment, but then her face contorts as she yanks it back towards her body. There's fire and pain awash in her gaze, and as I look at those bluebell eyes, I see a girl who has scars all over, scars that are unlike the one on her forehead. Scars that can't be seen. I see a girl who is broken, who has seen torment that no one else can even imagine. I see a girl who can barely manage to stand, who is so fragile that she could break from the nearest gust of wind. I see a girl who has traveled thousands of miles and has had to grow up far too fast. I see a girl who has seen more than anyone should in her time.

But most of all, I see a girl that I've seen before.

I see Ladybug, as she stood on the rooftop and greeted me on the anniversary of her disappearance. Haunted bluebell eyes still greet me now, the ghosts of the things she'll never unsee lurking in their corners. Whispering of the millions of years she's aged since her time gone.

That same look is on Bridgette's face, but there is no one here for her to offer a strained smile for. The tired grin Ladybug once offered me is absent from Bridgette's expression; though she has traveled a long way, there is no one at the end to greet her. There is a dull ache in her eyes, suggesting that she is tired of leading an existence that maybe, just maybe, she should never have had to lead.

"You _promised_ ," It's a whisper, but somehow it still sounds like she screamed the words at me as I watch her point her accusatory finger at me.

Then she's running from the room, and Nathaniel is cursing as Luka tries desperately to calm him. Apparently he knows nothing of the matter at hand. As the two tussle, I escape the room in the chaos, chasing after the girl.

I find her two hallways later, seated on a windowsill and laying her head against the window as she stares outwards.

"Who are you?" The queston stumbles out before I can stop it.

"You already know that." She doesn't turn to look at me. "I'm Bridgette Kutzenburg. Nathaniel introduced me."

"But...But before that-"

She gives a tired laugh, finally looking back at me, and I'm not sure whether it's despair or rage that is contained in her eyes. "According to you, merely a fraud."

I blink, the implication of what she's just said taking a moment to sink in. "How did you-"

"Does she know?" She cuts me off once again, her voice more intense than before. "Does she remember it?"

"Remember what?"

"What happened?" I stare at her, eyes wide, and she chuckles, shaking her head. "I thought not. Well, I do. It took me some time, but I remember now. I remember all of it." She pauses for a moment, and though I'm terrified, I can't bring myself to flee. "And what about afterwards? Does she remember that day on the rooftop? The day I told you I loved you?"

"How do you know about that?"

And then suddenly she's on her feet right in front of me, staring me directly in the eyes. "Because _I_ told you that. It wasn't the one you chose. It was me." Her mouth quirks upwards into a smug smirk. "Ask her for me, would you? Ask her if she remembers what happened when she found you on the rooftop, throwing yourself into a chimney." Then she turns away again, and I can't see her face when she says, "You made so many promises to me, Kitty. It's a shame you never kept any of them."

* * *

I found myself bounding straight to Marinette's home after that, terrified of what I'd find.

She was up on her balcony when I arrived, almost as if she was expecting me. She turned and smiled, though it quickly slipped off when she saw my panic.

"Chat?" She asked, quirking her head. "Is everything alright?"

"No." And suddenly my lips are colliding with hers.

It takes me a moment to truly process what's happening. When I realize, however, my blood runs cold. I just kissed my girlfriend as my other identity. To her, it's a different guy kissing her. And she's not resisting. She's not pushing me away.

She's...reciprocating? Enjoying it?

I yank myself away, staring at her as I struggle to catch my breathe as I pull my hand from hers, where she was thumbing my ring. "You-You have a boyfriend."

"I'd dump him for you, Kitty. You already know that."

"No!" I turn away from her, running my hands through my hair. "No, that's not what you're supposed to say!"

"What do you want me to say?" She actually sounds upset. I turn back to her, hesitant to meet her sweet, scared bluebell gaze. "What did I do wrong?"

"M'la-Marinette, do you remember when you told me that day, when you talked about what you'd been through? Do you remember what you said got you through it?"

"Of course I do. You're what got me through it. Only you. I never once wanted to give up, not when I knew you were still out there."

"That's wrong."

She stares at me, wide-eyed. "What?"

I turn away again, tugging at my ears. "No no no, that's wrong!"

I should've recognized it sooner.

Because then, Ladybug had made it clear that she knew what happened to her. She was intimately aware of what had happened during her time as a missing person. Furthermore, I wasn't the only thing that got her through. That's what she said at first, but she said her kwami had too. And even more than that, she said she wanted to give up a lot of times. Yes, she said she _wouldn't_ give up, because I was waiting for her, but she made the fight that she went through to convince herself not to very clear.

This has to be a mistake. She has to just be remembering wrong.

I have to test he ragain.

"Do you remember what you told me after?"

I turn back to her, and she shrinks away, actually looking afraid. "What do you mean, Chat?"

"Do you remember what you told me after we talked about that?"

"Well, I...I suppose I probably said goodbye. Why is this so important to you, Chat? What day are you even referring to? We've discussed this several times."

I fall to my knees, weeping. She doesn't know. She has no idea what I'm talking about.

That was the first time she sad she loved me. More than that, that was the first time she'd kissed me without an akuma being involved.

Ladybug had screamed at me to stop, pulling me out of the darkness of my despair. She'd embraced me, listened to me as I sobbed about how I had failed. When I should've been comforting her, she comforted me. I'd lost her, and was so caught up in thinking I should've tried harder, yet while she was in pain, all she could think about was me.

 _"None of what happened is your fault, Chaton. None of it. Do you understand?"_

What have I done?

 _"Do you understand, Chat? It wasn't your fault! I can't bare te thought of you blaming yoruself."_

What have I _done_?

 _"Please, Kitty, please understand that it wasn't your fault..."_

"What have I done?" I choke out, digging my fingers into Marinette's balcony.

She puts her hand on my shoulder, but I violently throw it off. "Don't touch me!"

I glance back to see her cowering by the wall, crying. "What did I do wrong?"

 _"I'm not going anywhere again. I promise."_

And yet I sent her away.

 _"I promise, you won't lose me again."_

But I did. And it's my own fault.

 _"I won't leave you again, Chaton."_

But I left her. I tried so hard to find her, yet she had to find me. And now I know just how deeply I failed her.

Because when it mattered most, I chose wrong.

I stare in horror at the Marinette on the balcony before me and run a hand across my face. "My gosh, what have I done?"

"Chat-" She reaches her hand out, but when it reaches mine, it doesn't squeeze it. Instead, her fingers wrap around my ring.

I rip away, staring at her as if it's the first time I'm seeing her. "What _are_ you?"

She stares at me, tilting her head curiously. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And I'm going to need your Miraculous. I remember what you did to me, and I swore to Hawkmoth that I'd stop you."

Grabbing my baton, I launch myself away, breathing heavily.

What have I _done_?

* * *

 **And there we have it kids! The big reveal and ending. Even back in the original version of this story, this was always the plan for the ending. :p What do you guys think? Did you expect it? This chapter was a blast to write. I had the most fun writing this than any other chapter, except for maybe chapter one or chapter four. Those were also fun. c;**

 **What are some questions you guys still have? I intend to write a companion story at some point, with Marinette being the main point of view. That would, most likely, span to be a sequel as well and cover some of what happens after this chapter as well. What would you guys like to see answered? Have any speculation for it? Let me know in a review!**

 **Until then, thank you all for your support! This story has had a good run, but I'm glad to see it finished. I've been dying to write this part and it's been so hard to write the rest to build up to it. I'm not one hundred percent pleased with everything I wrote, but for the most part, I'm happy with how it went. Hopefully you guys are too! Thank you for sticking with me; I hope you guys will stick around and check out some of my other stories as well.**

 **Thank you once again!**

 **~ Dagger**


	11. Marinette

**Chapter One - Marinette**

 **Aka the one where we finally find out what was _really_ going on in the mess that is Adrien's perspective in Strings Knots and Laces. xD**

 **Yes, I was going to post this as its own separate story, but it makes more sense when you read it after Adrien's part. And besides, this way those of you who followed this story will have no issue seeing I've begun Mari's side of things.**

* * *

 _Ladybug's Point of View_

* * *

All of me hurts.

I stumble along the rooftops, clutching at my head. Gosh, it's so hard to think. So hard to move. So hard to breathe. But I have to keep moving. Going. Looking. Think. Think. Think. Get away. Remember!

"Before _she_ shows up," I mumble, shuddering.

Is it because I'm scared, in pain, or cold? Probably a mix of all three. I'm trying to remember, but I can't. Can't or won't? Maybe both. I just don't know.

I need to regain my composure. I'm of no use to myself like this. I've come too far to get dragged back now. Coming to a stop and closing my eyes, I force my breathing to come back to a normal rate. I'm out of there. I'm alive. Things are going to be okay now. Things are going to be normal.

Things will never be normal again.

"No," I gag on the word, shaking the clinging thoughts off of my head.

But then, a voice reaches my ears, and it's that voice that finally lets me think clearly again. "Maybe it is hopeless."

I slowly open my eyes, glancing around. I know that voice. Is it...is it really him?

"I'm going to have to go home. I need to get at least an hour of sleep to make sure I'm not a complete zombie during school tomorrow."

That's when I see him. His suit may blend in to the night sky, but I can see the back of his head because of his blonde hair, which, in the dark, sticks out like a sore thumb.

"I promised myself when they were both definitely missing that I would find them. But if I don't find a clue soon, I'm going to have to break that."

For a moment, I'd been considering waiting to speak to Chat, instead waiting till I recuperated to have any conversation about things with him. But after hearing that, how could I? He's been so sad. It takes me a little bit longer than I'm used to - which is silly because it only ends up taking me a minute at most - to get over to him, but I land behind him as quietly as I can manage.

"How can I keep looking when there's nothing to be found?"

The cheeky response that comes tumbling out of my mouth actually catches even me off guard. "Who says there's nothing to be found, Kitty?"

I have to admit, in the few minutes it takes for him to respond, I wonder if I've killed him. But then I notice his stance change, and my mind kicks into gear, forcing me to panic as I remember how I look and how Chat will react. Before he can turn around, I leap forward - stifling a gasp of pain - and cover his mouth with my hand. I do my best to ensure it is gentle, so that he doesn't misconstrue my actions. I just need to say something before he sees me.

"Chat, before I take my hand off," Gosh, when did I begin sounding so weary? "I need to you to promise not to freak out. Nod if you understand."

He doesn't say anything, simply nodding his head, though the fierceness of the action tells me has, in fact, identified my voice. I wouldn't expect any less from my partner, even if it has been a year. Carefully, I slip my hand off, and after a moment, Chat turns around.

The look on his face is one of pure excitement as he looks me over. Then, in a quiet, gentle voice, he asks, "M'lady? Is that really you?" There's disbelief mingled in with his excitement, and for the second time tonight I realize just how hard things must have been for Chat.

He hasn't changed a bit. Well, maybe he's become a bit fitter, and there are bags under his eyes, but besides that, he's still the same Chat Noir. Yet, as I look at him, I notice the excitement in his eyes slowly dimming as they begin to brim with concern.

In all the excitement, I'd forgotten that I must look like a disaster.

Not knowing what else to do, I answer his question from previously, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. "In the flesh. You don't need to act so surprised to see me."

"Where _were_ you?" Chat ignores my attempts to act normal, sounding so broken that I almost begin to cry. He takes a few slow steps forward before wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I almost flinch, till I realize just how gentle he's being. I'm relieved I didn't; I wouldn't want to hurt him or alert him to just what sort of Hell I've been through. "I thought you were dead."

"I missed you too, Kitty." I whisper into his shoulder as I wrap my arms around him. What else do I say? How am I supposed to express to this boy that he was one of the only things that got me through, when I'm not even sure it's safe to say what happened. Still trying not to cry, I hear my voice hitch as more words begin to pour from my mouth. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you. I never would do that to you."

He has to know that. He has to know that the last conversation we had with each other wasn't a warning that this was going to happen. That conversation was meant to be me bringing up a fear that I had without giving too many details. How was I supposed to explain to him that I'd felt like I was being watched? After all, I'd thought I was imagining things. That was simply meant to ease my nerves, and to help me out of my depressed mood. I never meant to make it sound like I'd leave on purpose. He knows that, right?

He releases me far sooner than I wish, and I watch him have to resist the urge to brush my hair out of the way to examine my forehead wound. I'm glad he doesn't do that; I don't want him getting any more involved than necessary. I shouldn't have stopped by to see him; my tired state of mind is making all of this so much more difficult, so who knows whether I'll keep myself from saying too much? But I just couldn't leave my poor, sad kitty out here thinking that I was gone, even if it could put everything at risk. Was that wrong?

Finally, Chat asks the fateful question again, the one I'd hoped I'd dodged by not answering the first time. "What happened?"

I breathe a sigh filled with remorse, shaking my head. "I can't tell you that, Chat." I hesitate, then add, "Not yet, anyways. I have to find out who is watching. It's not safe. _I'm_ not safe." I shouldn't say stuff like that. I'm saying too much, but I'm just so scared and it's all threatening to spill out now that I've finally found someone out of _that place_. I begin breathing faster at the thought, panic edging its way into my tone. "It probably wasn't even safe to see you yet but I just had to after all this ti-"

"It's okay. You're safe now. Nothing can hurt you."

I know he's trying to calm me down, to help me before I get myself even more upset. I shouldn't be doing that, especially not when I'm in this state. But he doesn't understand. How could he? I won't - can't - tell him. So instead, I find myself drowning in an ocean of dread as my brain reminds me what will happen if they find-

"No, Chat!" I say, jerking my hand away as I realize he's trying to grab it. I don't mean to come across so forceful, but the 'no' was directed just as much at my thoughts as it was at his statements. My panic has flared up even more as I'm reminded of what could happen to Chat if they find me. "It's not safe! I can't let them hurt you!" I only realize how panicked I'm actually sounding when I hear my voice break. Blinking away tears, I whisper to myself, "Oh, Kitty, I couldn't let them hurt you."

"They? Who did this?"

I manage to break through my tired, fearful despair to force myself to regain control. This is not the time to be spilling things to Chat. Even if I was going to tell him things right now, I would want to wait to be a bit more coherent when I did. So, I steel myself, trying to ensure I don't give away any more information than I have.

"I can't tell you that."

Pain flickers in Chat's eyes, causing my heart to squeeze a little tighter in my chest. "But I can help." He always tried so hard to protect me; to have - in his eyes - failed in doing so once, and now being unable to do any more, must be devastating. "Don't you realize that?"

 _Of course I do,_ I think to myself before responding with, "I'm not going to compromise your safety."

That's where I draw the line. Akuma fights are one thing; Chat wouldn't let me stop him if I tried, and I know that I can fix anything that happens afterwards. This is different. If I can ensure he stays out of it, why would I let him get involved?

But of course he isn't going to listen to that sort of thing. "I'm your partner. I'm _supposed_ to help you. Who cares about my safety over yours?"

Is he freaking kidding me? " _I_ care! Don't you get that?" How can he not understand that? "I refuse to let you put your safety on the line for me, you dumb cat!" Realizing I'm getting worked up again, I take a deep breathe, trying to get a hold of myself. "My safety is already at stake, and if I'm going to get you involved, I'm going to wait till it will put you in as little danger as possible."

"You can't do that if there's an akuma." Chat is getting frustrated at this point, and I don't even blame him, but he still doesn't understand.

"This isn't an akuma!" I'm filled with fear at the thought. He doesn't understand, and I can't tell him what happened to me when I was trapped... _there_...

"You're really afraid of this." It's as if this realization only just dawned on him.

"Yes!" Once again, my voice breaks as I finally express it. Thankfully, this finally gets through to Chat, because I can see the understanding in his eyes. That allows me to speak calmly after the desperate answer I gave before. "Yes, I am afraid. I'm terrified of you getting hurt as well."

I reach my hand up to rub my forehead, only to wince in pain and drop my head when I accidentally touch my cut. It's so hard to think right now. "I just need more time, Chat. It wouldn't be safe for me to speak about it now." Once again I hesitate, wondering if I should say what's on my mind, but I don't want to keep closing myself off to Chat unless I have to. "I promise that I'll keep meeting up with you though, and once it's safe, I'll explain everything."

I begin to turn, ready to leave him now, but he quickly speaks up before I can go, "Wait!"

His sudden outburst takes me by surprising, causing me to look back at him. "Yes, Chat?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He begins, and my heart stops in my chest as I try to focus on his words, wondering just why he'd be so afraid for my civilian self. "My friend, the one you sent me to help during Evillustrator and who always seemed like your friend too."

"I remember her." That seems like the safest answer to give. This whole conversation is making me incredibly uncomfortable. After all, we disappeared at the same time; of course we did, we're the same person. Has Chat finally put the pieces together? Is he now that he sees how nervous I am? "What about her?"

"She disappeared around the same time you did. Were your disappearances related?"

My heart starts up again, thudding faster and faster in my chest. Can he hear how panicked I am? I don't even know if I should say anything. Would that be better or worse? However, if I don't say anything, that'll either dishearten him or encourage him to look into matters. So, I try to give the most encouraging cryptic answer that I can. "I'm sure you'll see her again soon."

He looks so confused that I almost feel bad for continuing to keep our identities secret. After all, would the investigation have been any easier for him if he'd known Ladybug and Marinette were one and the same? "What do you and Plagg know that I don't?"

"Plagg?" Now it's my turn to be confused, though a moment of thought clears it up. That must be his kwami. The thought causes me to giggle for the first time in a year. "Wait, is he your kwami?" When he nods, I laugh again. Maybe I'm delirious. "He sounds cute."

"He's a needy nuisance." The pouty face Chat gives me forces me to resist the urge to wrap my arms around him again. "He's not cute at all."

I laugh again, but then my brain finally catches up with me, reminding me that I can't stay out like this for much longer. Poor Tikki was already so drained that being transformed for so long must be a huge strain on her. Why didn't I think of that sooner?

"I'll meet up with you tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

"That sounds good." He nods his head, though he looks reluctant. I'd feel the same way, if I was having to let _him_ go after a year of wondering where he went and if he was dead.

I purse my lips, suddenly wondering if that's a good idea. Should I be seeing him so soon? Will that put him in the way of trouble? Will that expose me? "Are you sure?"

"Pawsitive," He winks. It's then that I realize that's the first pun he's made in this whole conversation. Pleased, I go to leave, but a desperate Chat Noir grabs my hand. "Do you have to leave now?"

"I told you, it's not safe here." I'm not exasperated with him because I know how he feels, but I have to get home and sort everything out. I can't be out at night like this when I'm tired and injured. Especially since he surely must know I escaped by now. "We've probably already been out in the open for too long." Reluctantly, I pull my hand away. Gosh, I wish I could tell him everything that was going on. What I want more than anything is his support during all of this. But currently, that comes at much too high a cost. "I'll keep my promise to meet you again on patrol, even if I don't tell you anything, so long as you make a promise to me."

"Anything for you. Just name it."

"Promise me that you won't try to figure out what's going on. Let me tell you once it's safe for you, on my own time. My safety is far less important, especially since I know it's already compromised." I'm so concerned for Chat in all of this. I want him to have as little involvement as possible, which I know he hates. That's why I'm practically begging him when I say, "So please don't go looking for information. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, Kitty."

I can't wait for his response. I've drained Tikki for far longer than I intended as it is. So, I take this opportunity to avoid him stopping me again by dashing off, throwing my yoyo forward to swing away. However, a lack of practice - even with the swinging I've done over the past few days - mixed with injuries and exhaustion makes it less than impressive. It's like I'm an amateur all over again.

Though I didn't wait for Chat to promise me anything, I trust him to respect my wishes. He had to have realized how important it is to me that he stays uninvolved; right now, I'm the only one traumatized, and I plan to keep it that way. As much as I know he wants to protect and help me, surely he wouldn't go against me to do so.

As I continue moving forward, I find myself struggling more and more. Actually, I'm so lost at this point that I can't even tell which way to go to get back to my house. How can I not remember where my own house is? I was only gone for a year, and it's not like I saw much of anywhere else besides that dark room-

Distracted by my spiraling thoughts, I miss my throw that would've taken me to a roof where I'd have gotten a clear vantage point. Completely caught off guard, I go flailing towards a balcony below, slamming my stomach off the railing before falling onto the floor. It was by far one of the noisiest crashes I've ever had. I need to get up, to get moving before I'm seen. But even as I hear footsteps approaching, I can't find the energy to get up. To move. I can barely even keep my eyes open.

"Ladybug?" A familiar voice asks, but I can't make out who it is. "Oh my gosh, Ladybug, what happened? Are you alright?"

I can barely see as my eyes begin to droop closed. Before I drift off, the familiar magic of the Miraculous washes over me, detransforming me.

* * *

 **mwahahahaha. Yes, that is the cliffhanger I'm leaving you guys with. What do you all think? Is it good? Bad? What do you guys think of Marinette's point of view so far? How does it affect your view of the epilogue? What do you think happened to her while she was missing? Who do you think stumbled across her in the end? Let me know in a review!**

 **As a warning, things might get a little intense later on as we learn about the ordeal Mari has gone through. I'll put something at the beginning of any chapters where I feel like things may be a bit more intense, and I'll try to block it off from the rest of the text so that you have an idea of where to skip if you can't read it, but remember that you guys have been warned.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and see you soon with the next one from Mari's point of view! This story won't be updated as consistently as my other ones (not that those are updated consistently either, but they will be updated more often than this one), but I promise I will give Mari's whole side of things.**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
